La Inocente Novia del Jeque
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Serena Tsukino no era más que una limpiadora, pero el sexy jeque no pudo resistirse a sus encantos y no tardaron en acabar en la cama juntos. Serena era inocente, pobre…, y ahora se había quedado embarazada de un príncipe. Su honor lo obligaba a convertirla en su esposa…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

**El príncipe Darien tenía tres reglas:**

**- No acostarse nunca con una mujer virgen**

**- No acostarse nunca con una empleada**

**- No casarse jamás**

**Serena Tsukino no era más que una limpiadora, pero el sexy jeque no pudo resistirse a sus encantos y no tardaron en acabar en la cama juntos. Serena era inocente, pobre…, y ahora se había quedado embarazada de un príncipe.**

**Su honor lo obligaba a convertirla en su esposa…**

SU majestad el príncipe Darien bin Chiba Al-Shiels llegó a su preciosa propiedad escocesa poco antes de las ocho de la mañana.

Como de costumbre, todo estaba preparado y arreglado para su llegada con el lujo y el detalle a los que tenía derecho por nacimiento.

Una limusina de cristales ahumados lo había recogido en su aeropuerto privado donde poco antes había aterrizado su avión. Nadie se había acercado a él en ningún momento, pues de eso se cuidaba mucho su personal, ya que a Darien le gustaba mantener su privacidad y era un hombre muy reservado.

Tras hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al encargado de su propiedad escocesa, Rubeus Moon, que lo acompañaba en la limusina, ambos se habían sumido en un cómodo silencio.

El único camino que llevaba hasta el Castillo Strathcraig era de tierra y serpenteaba durante unos veinte kilómetros a través de praderas verdes rodeadas de montañas azuladas.

El abrumador y majestuoso silencio de aquel paisaje y su maravilloso cielo azul recordaban a Darien el desierto, que amaba con la misma pasión que aquel lugar.

Darien siempre buscaba el resguardo y la fuerza de la naturaleza tras haberse visto sumergido en la frenética vida de la ciudad.

La limusina comenzó a descender hacia el frondoso valle donde estaba situada su propiedad cuando un rebaño de ovejas obligó a detenerse al vehículo. Junto a él también había esperando una mujer de pelo blanco en bicicleta.

Al llegar a su lado, Darien giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una mujer mayor, sino de una chica muy joven de pelo rubio platino y no blanco. Se trataba de una joven delgada y graciosa de enormes e inteligentes ojos y boca pequeña y atractiva.

A pesar de que no llevaba ropa elegante, nada podía ocultar que tenía un cuerpo tan puro y bello como el de aquel ángel que Darien había visto una vez en un manuscrito.

Sin embargo, no hubo nada de angélico en la instantánea descarga de deseo que Darien sintió por aquella mujer y que fue tan intensa, que lo sorprendió, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía atraído tan fuertemente por una mujer.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? -le preguntó al encargado del castillo, que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Serena Tsukino, majestad -contestó Rubeus-. Me parece que está contratada como doncella de limpieza en el castillo -añadió al ver que el jeque no se daba por satisfecho.

A Darien jamás se le ocurriría acostarse con una empleada y enterarse de que trabajaba para él de criada lo molestó sobremanera, pues era un hombre muy exigente en sus gustos.

-No la había visto nunca -comentó.

-A Serena Tsukino no le gusta llamar la atención -contestó Rubeus.

-Pero supongo que estará acostumbrada a llamarla, teniendo en cuenta lo bella que es -comentó Darien.

-No creo porque, por lo visto, su padre es un tipo muy religioso con fama de ser muy rígido en casa -le explicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, Darien apartó la mirada justo en el momento del que el vehículo iniciaba la marcha de nuevo.

Lo que el encargado del castillo le acababa de comentar lo había sorprendido y Darien se preguntó dónde terminaba la devoción religiosa y empezaba el fanatismo.

La vida de Strathcraig giraba en torno a las actividades de la iglesia y las gentes que allí vivían tenían un código de valores diferente al que reinaba en el ambiente más liberal de la alta sociedad.

Por allí, la gente era muy conservadora, lo que sorprendía a los que llegaban de fuera, y Darien suponía que aquello se debía a que aquel lugar había quedado aislado del mundo durante mucho tiempo.

Se encontraba muy a gusto allí, mucho más a gusto que inmerso en una cultura más laxa, ya que en Dhemen, el reino de Oriente Medio donde había nacido, la disciplina también era estricta y él estaba acostumbrado y le gustaba.

Allí, era muy fácil diferenciar el bien del mal, y el bien común siempre estaba por encima del bien individual. Poca gente se atrevía a saltarse aquellas normas tan claras, y los que lo hacían tenían que sufrir el rechazo social.

De igual manera, Darien aceptaba las limitaciones que el destino le había impuesto y sabía que cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer no conseguía más que sustituir durante unas horas a la mujer a la que realmente amaba, una mujer con la que jamás podría estar.

A sus treinta y dos años así era su vida aunque no le gustara.

Su familia se esforzaba en presentarle a mujeres para ver si alguna le gustaba y decidía casarse. A lo mejor, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, escoger a una de las candidatas y dar el paso.

Darien era consciente de que había muchas mujeres que estarían encantadas de casarse con él porque a cambio tendrían hijos, riquezas y el prestigio de tener una maravillosa posición social.

En aquella ecuación no había lugar para el amor y así debía ser.

En su mundo, el matrimonio estaba regido por el pragmatismo, los contactos familiares y, sobre todo, la idea de tener un heredero.

De momento, su padre respetaba profundamente su deseo de permanecer soltero, pero Darien era consciente de que era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión y de que, tarde o temprano, él también tendría que casarse y dar un heredero al reino.

Para él, el hecho de no poseer ni un solo átomo de romanticismo en su cuerpo era una gran satisfacción, pues le había permitido mantener su temperamento apasionado a raya.

Era un hombre que siempre se enfrentaba a la verdad por muy difícil que fuera, jamás cometía estúpidos errores y era consciente de la familia en la que había nacido y de las responsabilidades que aquello entrañaba, así que sería mucho más inteligente por su parte aceptar la necesidad de encontrar esposa en lugar de perder el tiempo admirando a una guapísima pero completamente inaceptable mujer occidental que no era nada más que una doncella...

-No sabes lo que dices -le dijo Viluy Kin a Serena sentándose en el desgastado banco de madera y encendiéndose un cigarrillo a pesar de que estaba prohibido fumar en el castillo-. Tu padre jamás te dejará ir a la universidad.

Serena siguió limpiando una delicada salsera de porcelana de Sevres.

-Yo creo que ahora que se ha casado con Amy lo tengo más fácil.

-Desde luego, a pesar de todos los rezos y las plegarias, no dudó en cortejar a otra mujer muy poco después de que tu madre muriera. La gente dice que le gusta que le tengan bien atendida la casa -rió la pelirroja-. Menudo doble rasero. ¡El puede hacer lo que quiera, pero a ti no te va a consentir que te vayas de casa porque trabajas y llevas tu sueldo y todos por aquí sabemos lo avaro que es Kenji Tsukino!

Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca de disgusto al enterarse de que la austeridad de su padre era de dominio público.

Las francas opiniones de Viluy y su poco tacto eran causa habitual de fricción con otros miembros del servicio, pero Serena se lo perdonaba porque sabía que en el fondo tenía buen corazón.

-Viluy...

-Sabes que tengo razón. Me he enterado de un par de cosas de tu casa y la verdad es que me parece terrible.

-Yo nunca hablo de mi vida familiar -objetó Serena.

Viluy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me apuesto el cuello a que tú cocinas y limpias la casa, y así es imposible que Amy quiera que te vayas. Serena, tienes veintidós años y ya es hora de que comprendas que la única manera de librarte de todo eso y de tener una vida propia es que salgas corriendo de aquí a toda velocidad.

-Ya lo veremos -contestó Serena.

Serena era consciente de que necesitaría mucho dinero para poder independizarse, y huir de casa de su padre le parecía una cobardía. Además, hacerlo sólo la llevaría a la pobreza más terrible y ella quería alquilar una casa decente y tener un buen futuro.

Serena se dijo por enésima vez que lo que tenía que hacer era tener paciencia.

Hacía solamente un mes y medio que había comenzado a trabajar y, dado que su padre se quedaba con la mayor parte de su sueldo para mantenerla, iba a tardar todavía unos meses en poder ahorrar algo para irse.

Tenía que aguantar. Su trabajo, aunque era muy humilde, era muy preciado para ella. A Serena le encantaba trabajar rodeada del esplendor medieval del castillo, cuyos magníficos alrededores eran una fuente de fascinación sin fin para ella.

Ir a su lugar de trabajo todas las mañanas en bicicleta le daba un sentimiento de libertad que hacía mucho tiempo que le había sido negado y el poder mezclarse con otras personas también le agradaba sobremanera, pero también era consciente de que no quería pasarse toda la vida limpiando, y de que para poder acceder a algo mejor necesitaba cualificación y estudios.

Sin embargo, la idea de tener que enfrentarse abiertamente a las rígidas normas de su padre le daba miedo, ya que desde pequeña había sido educada en la obediencia más ciega hacia él, que era un hombre frío y distante, de carácter violento e intimidatorio.

Ikuko Tsukino había enfermado cuando ella tenía trece años y Serena la había cuidado desde entonces porque su padre había dicho que aquello eran «cosas de mujeres».

Serena se había visto a tan tierna edad con una gran responsabilidad. Aunque tenía un hermano, Samuel, cuidar de su madre había sido sólo tarea de ella porque él ya tenía bastante con ocuparse de la granja en la que vivían.

Así había sido cómo Serena, que siempre había sido la mejor estudiante de su clase, había comenzado a faltar al colegio y sus notas habían comenzado a empeorar paulatinamente.

Su hermano había terminado por discutir con su padre por la falta de libertad que imponía en su hogar y, al final, se había ido de casa.

Así, en cuanto le había sido legalmente posible, Kenji Tsukino había hecho que su hija dejara de estudiar y la había recluido en casa para cuidar a su madre y hacerse cargo de los quehaceres domésticos.

Durante cinco años, Serena no había salido de casa más que para ir a la iglesia y hacer la compra semanal. A su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia que acudiera a ningún evento social y tampoco le permitía las visitas.

Exactamente un año después de la muerte de su madre, su padre se había casado con Amy, una mujer de muy mal carácter cuyo principal pasatiempo era hablar mal de los demás.

En cualquier caso, Serena le estaba agradecida porque ella había convencido a su padre para que la dejara trabajar diciéndole que así habría más dinero en casa.

-A ver si por lo menos esta semana, que está aquí el jeque, lo ves y te alegras un poco la vida -comentó Viluy riéndose.

-Para que lo sepas, esta mañana he visto su limusina -sonrió Serena.

-La limusina no es nada comparada con él. Yo solamente lo he visto en un par de ocasiones y, de lejos, pero te puedo asegurar que es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida -contestó Viluy, apagando el cigarrillo y escondiendo el cenicero-. Es de esos hombres por los que una cometería más de un pecado.

-Tendré cuidado entonces para no cruzarme en su camino porque no quiero perder mi trabajo.

Cuando la habían contratado, le habían advertido que debía trabajar en el más absoluto silencio y que, si alguna vez se encontraba con el jeque en un pasillo, debía irse a toda velocidad, así que Serena no creía muy probable que pudiera verlo de cerca.

-Si yo tuviera tu cuerpo y tu cara, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para tropezarme con él -bromeó Viluy-. Si le gustaras, podría apartarte de todo este mundo y ponerte una casa para ti. ¡Te solucionaría la vida! -exclamó-. Imagínate la ropa que podrías tener, y las joyas, y, además... ¡un hombre impresionante en tu cama! Serena, eres una mujer realmente guapa. Si hay alguien que pueda encandilar al príncipe Darien, ésa eres tú.

Serena la miró sorprendida y se sonrojó.

-Yo no soy así...

-Pues te iría mucho mejor si lo fueras -insistió la pelirroja-. La vida es para disfrutarla y para divertirse. ¡Como no tengas cuidado, al final tu padre va a terminar convirtiéndote en una solterona!

Tras terminar de lavar la vajilla de Sevres, Serena la secó con cuidado a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban a años luz de allí.

Se sentía muy diferente a Viluy porque a ella la habían educado en una casa en la que la única referencia que se hacía sobre el sexo la hacía su padre y siempre diciendo que era «el pecado de la fornicación».

Lo único que le estaba permitido leer era la Biblia y otros textos sagrados y ahora que había tenido acceso a otro tipo de publicaciones, periódicos y revistas, en los que se hablaba de otras cosas completamente diferentes Serena se sentía secretamente atraída por la ropa y los lugares exóticos que había visto en ellas.

Ojala su padre fuera un hombre más razonable. Ojala le permitiera salir y conocer a gente, como hacían otras chicas de su edad.

Serena razonaba que, al fin y al cabo, él tenía que haber salido con su madre antes de casarse y que aquello no podía ser malo, ¿no?

A medida que había ido pasando el tiempo, su padre se había ido haciendo cada vez más irrazonable; hasta el punto de que había discutido con los parroquianos en la iglesia y había decidido dejar de ir, prohibiéndoles a Serena y a Amy que lo hicieran.

A Serena le encantaba la música y uno de los pocos placeres que tenía en la vida era escuchar la radio, pero su padre se la había roto cuando Amy se había quejado de que la chica pasaba demasiado tiempo escuchándola y tardaba mucho en preparar el desayuno.

Serena todavía recordaba la cara de horror de su madrastra al ver la airada reacción de su marido.

Aquella tarde, después de comer, otra compañera le dio una revista que ella ya había terminado de leer y Serena la aceptó con la cabeza baja.

Mientras se iba, escuchó cómo sus compañeras comentaban que era una pena cómo la había educado su padre y, palabras textuales de la que le había regalado la revista: «a esa pobre chica le da miedo hasta su propia sombra».

«No es cierto», se dijo Serena mientras pedaleaba rumbo a casa.

No tenía tanto miedo, pero tampoco estaba tan loca como para buscar un enfrentamiento abierto con su padre antes de disponer de los medios necesarios para irse.

La belleza de aquel día de principios de verano pronto apaciguó su ánimo y la llenó de vitalidad.

Era viernes, su día favorito de la semana porque terminaba pronto de trabajar y solía tener la casa entera para ella durante la tarde porque su padre y Amy estaban haciendo la compra semanal.

Serena decidió sacar a pasear al perro y leer la revista y, media hora después, salía de casa de su padre y atravesaba la pradera verde en dirección al bosque. Una vez allí, entre los árboles, se quitó los zapatos, se desabrochó un par de botones de la blusa y se soltó el pelo para tumbarse al sol.

Squeak, un perrillo paticorto al que Serena adoraba, se tumbó exhausto a su lado y no advirtió, pues hacía tiempo que había perdido el oído, el ruido de un motor que se acercaba.

Serena comenzó a devorar la revista y pronto estuvo completamente inmersa en el mundo de las celebridades, de la moda y del cotilleo.

De repente, el atronador ruido de una moto la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y, al girar la cabeza, comprobó con horror que iban a atropellar a Squeak.

Rápidamente, se puso en pie y consiguió sacar al perro de debajo de las ruedas de la motocicleta, cuyo conductor perdió el equilibrio ante la repentina frenada y cayó al suelo.

Serena ahogó un grito de horror, pero pronto comprobó que al conductor no le había sucedido nada, pues se ponía en pie tan tranquilo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -gritó al ver que el hombre se acercaba a ella.

Darien estaba furioso por haberse encontrado a una mujer sentada en mitad del camino, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien se la llevara por delante

Y, para colmo, le estaba gritando.

Nadie le había gritado jamás.

Sin embargo, la belleza de aquella mujer nubló su enfado. Lucía una impresionante melena rubia que le llegaba a la cintura y tenía unos maravillosos ojos celestes que parecían diamantes.

Darien se sintió atrapado por su belleza.

-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en esta propiedad? Es delito -insistió Serena.

-Le aseguro que no soy ningún delincuente -contestó el motociclista con el casco puesto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es la persona que entra en una propiedad que no es suya? - contestó Serena enfadada porque todavía no le había pedido perdón por el incidente-. ¿No se ha dado usted cuenta de que iba muy rápido?

-Sé perfectamente la velocidad a la que iba -contestó Darien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no hablaba como un gamberro, aunque se comportara como uno de ellos. Era imposible no advertir su acento inglés de clase alta, pero a Serena le dio igual.

Se estaba comportando fatal y eso era lo único que importaba, así que levantó el mentón y lo miró en actitud desafiante.

-¡Nos ha dado un susto de muerte a mi perro y a mí! -exclamó dejando a Squeak en el suelo.

Squeak se acercó a Darien, movió el rabo, se hizo un ovillo a su lado y descansó al sol.

-Por lo menos, él no me grita -comentó Darien.

-Yo no estoy gritando -se defendió Serena-. ¡Lo único que quiero que comprenda es que podría haberme usted matado o haberse matado usted!

Darien se levantó la visera del casco y Serena se quedó de piedra.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver sus ojos fue la imagen de un halcón de los que tenían en el castillo. Aquel hombre poseía una mirada penetrante y dura, pero también un espectacular brillo dorado en los ojos y unas pestañas negrísimas.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente.

-No sea usted exagerada -aulló Darien.

-Iba usted demasiado deprisa... -insistió Serena.

Darien no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el reflejo cegador del pelo de aquella mujer bajo el resplandor del sol y por primera vez en su vida olvidó qué iba a decir.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó quitándose el casco y revolviéndose el pelo.

Serena sintió que la boca se le secaba.

Aquel hombre era tan increíblemente guapo, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Tenía un rostro imposible de olvidar, una estructura ósea fantástica con unos maravillosos y altos pómulos, una nariz fuerte y masculina y cejas oscuras. Su complexión morena y su pelo oscuro sugerían unos ancestros de otras tierras.

Aquel hombre la sedujo rápidamente y Serena sintió que se mareaba como si hubiera estado dando vueltas sobre sí misma y, de repente, sintió en la pelvis algo que jamás había sentido antes.

-¿Cómo? -murmuró confusa.

Darien sonrió y Serena se sintió embrujada por aquella sonrisa.

-Es cierto que conduzco muy deprisa, pero le aseguro que soy muy buen conductor -apuntó Darien.

-Pero a esa velocidad es imposible ver el camino -insistió Serena.

-Desde luego, lo que uno no espera ni a esa velocidad ni a ninguna otra es encontrarse con una chica y un perro sentados en mitad del camino.

-En cualquier caso, esto es propiedad privada...

-Ya lo sé y sé perfectamente que no hay ganado suelto por aquí porque esta tierra es mía -contestó Darien.

-No, esta tierra no es suya. Da la casualidad de que yo vivo allí, bajando la colina, y sé perfectamente a quién pertenece esta tierra, así que no me puede usted engañar - sonrió Serena.

Darien se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no lo había reconocido.

-Así que no es la primera vez que entra en estas tierras, ¿eh? -comentó Serena recordando las huellas que había visto cerca de casa de su padre-. Para que lo sepa, ha estropeado usted el camino de la colina.

-Le aseguro que yo no he sido -contestó Darien ofendido.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuántos motoristas como usted hay por aquí?

-Señorita, le agradecería que, teniendo en cuenta que no tiene usted pruebas, no me acuse de algo que yo no he hecho -se defendió Darien-, Es una gran ofensa –añadió en tono frío y distante.

Serena palideció.

-A mí lo que me parece una gran ofensa es que todavía no me haya usted pedido perdón por haberme dado el susto de mi vida -contestó ofendida.

Darien se sonrojó, pues siempre se había tenido por un hombre extremadamente cortés.

-Por supuesto, le pido perdón por asustarla.

-Bueno, yo también le pido perdón por haber dicho que había sido usted el que había entrado en las tierras de mi padre con la motocicleta y las había estropeado - contestó Serena.

-¿Estaba usted leyendo? -preguntó Darien recogiendo la revista de Serena del suelo.

-Sí, gracias -contestó Serena aceptándola y sonrojándose al ver que Darien la miraba intensamente.

Darien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar su deseo pues los labios de aquella mujer y sus preciosos y firmes pechos le hacían desearla con tanta intensidad, que estaba atónito.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a la moto? -preguntó Serena, nerviosa, pues se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos se había instalado una extraña tensión cuyo origen no acertaba a vislumbrar.

-No creo -contestó Darien.

Había conseguido controlarse, sí, pero estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque no entendía cómo se sentía atraído por aquella mujer. Por muy guapa que fuera, él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres increíblemente bellas, así que no era aquélla la razón.

-¿Va usted muy lejos? -quiso saber Serena.

En otra circunstancia, jamás se hubiera atrevido a preguntar algo así a un desconocido, pero lo cierto era que sabía que aquel hombre se iba a ir y no quería que se fuera.

-No, voy al castillo -contestó Darien, levantando la motocicleta del suelo.

Podría haberle dicho quién era, pero decidió que no había motivo para hacerla pasar tal vergüenza porque lo más probable era que jamás volvieran a verse.

Serena supuso que el motociclista estaba pasando una temporada invitado en el castillo en el que ella trabajaba y rezó para que no diera un mal informe de ella a nadie porque, de ser así, perdería el trabajo y su padre se enfadaría.

Darien se puso el casco, puso la motocicleta en marcha, se montó y se alejó sin siquiera mirarla, pero pensando en ella, en sus maravillosos ojos celestes y en que parecía asustada e infeliz, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse qué tipo de vida llevaría con aquel padre fanático del que le había hablado el encargado del castillo.

De repente, se encontró preguntándose si Serena Tsukino estaría dispuesta a convertirse en su amante.

Darien se enfureció consigo mismo por semejante pensamiento pues tener una amante implicaba una relación y él prefería saltar de cama en cama sin comprometerse con ninguna mujer. No estaba dispuesto a perder su libertad por nadie y, además, Serena Tsukino era una empleada. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¡En menos de veinticuatro horas, se le había pasado por la cabeza que tenía que encontrar esposa y ahora estaba pensando en tener una amante!

Tras hacer un agujero bajo los árboles y enterrar la revista, Serena corrió a casa seguida de cerca por Squeak.

Al llegar, entró por la puerta de atrás y, para su desgracia, se encontró con su padre.

-Vaya, no sabía que ibais a volver tan pronto... ¿ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó nerviosa al percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

-La madre de Amy se ha puesto enferma y se va quedar a pasar la noche con ella -contestó Kenji Tsukino-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-He salido a dar un paseo -contestó Serena-. Perdón...

-Si yo hubiera estado en casa, no habrías estado holgazaneando por ahí. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Serena se quedó de piedra.

-Nada.

-Espero que así sea -gruñó su padre acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo con fuerza-. Prepárame la cena ahora mismo. Después de cenar, leeremos la Biblia y rezaremos para que no vuelvas a caer en el pecado de la holgazanería -añadió saliendo de la cocina.

Una vez a solas, Serena se frotó el brazo con el ceño fruncido y se dijo que no debía preocuparse, ya que su padre tenía mal genio, pero jamás le había levantado la mano.

Sin embargo, tenía la penosa sospecha de que aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.

**Wow su padre es un fanatico enfermo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

CUATRO días después, Darien se levantó de la cama a las tres de la madrugada y entró en su lujoso baño para darse otra ducha de agua fría. Se sentía como si lo hubieran embrujado y, mientras el agua resbalaba por su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo, gritó enfurecido.

Ninguna mujer le había perturbado el sueño antes.

Había algo en Serena Tsukino que había desatado su imaginación hasta cotas de creatividad erótica insuperables. La idea de que se convirtiera en su amante lo tenía obsesionado y le hacía tener fantasías sexuales de las que no se podía liberar.

Incluso dormido, su cerebro revisaba una y otra vez el breve encuentro que había tenido lugar entre ellos y lo transformaba hasta convertirlo en un encuentro apasionado y salvaje más del gusto sexual masculino.

No poder controlar su mente lo enfurecía.

Darien apoyó la frente en las baldosas de mármol y pensó en Beryl, algo que no se permitía muy a menudo porque no era hombre de pensar en lo que no podía ser.

Recordó a Beryl, mujer de preciosos ojos oscuros y gran corazón, aquella mujer con la que jamás podría casarse porque, a pesar de que no eran parientes de sangre, la madre de Beryl lo había amamantado durante un periodo de tiempo y su religión prohibía el casamiento entre hermanos de leche.

Darien no había sabido lo que era el amor hasta el día en el que durante una boda interminable había visto a una preciosa chica de pelo color pelirrojo que jugaba con los niños y les hacía trucos de magia.

Beryl se había convertido en toda una mujer mientras él estaba trabajando en el extranjero y se había formado como profesora. Al principio, ni siquiera la había reconocido, pues la última vez que se habían visto era tan sólo una niña. Entonces, se había dado cuenta de que quería casarse con ella y en ese mismo instante habían comenzado sus tribulaciones y sus sufrimientos.

Ahora, le sucedía lo mismo.

Aunque no se atrevía a comparar el deseo lujurioso que sentía por Serena Tsukino con el sincero amor que lo atraía hacia Beryl, lo cierto era que volvía a verse atrapado por una mujer a la que no podía tener.

Darien recapacitó y se dijo que, tal vez, aquel mal que lo aquejaba venía dado por demasiado tiempo de abstención sexual y decidió que aquello solamente lo podía curar una mujer abierta y decidida. Y sabía exactamente a quién recurrir.

Lady Mimet Anstruther, la dueña de la propiedad vecina, una viuda de gustos muy caros, pero que no había quedado demasiado bien económicamente y que nunca había ocultado que estaba interesada en él.

En el descanso de la mañana, Viluy miró a Serena y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes ojeras, como si no hubieras dormido bien.

-Estoy bien... -murmuró Serena.

Lo cierto era que llevaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, incapaz de dejar de pensar en el misterioso conductor de la motocicleta y, cuando se metía en la cama y cerraba los ojos, él volvía a protagonizar sus sueños, cuyo contenido Serena jamás se habría atrevido a compartir con nadie.

-¿Algún problema en casa? -insistió Viluy.

-No -contestó Serena-. El otro día me tropecé con un motociclista, el viernes por la tarde... creo que está alojado en el castillo... -añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Por aquí siempre hay un montón de caras nuevas y da la casualidad de que ha venido un escritor para documentarse sobre la historia del castillo y un pajarito me ha dicho que llegó en moto -contestó Viluy-. Sin embargo, no creo que sea tu príncipe azul porque es bastante mayor.

-No, el hombre del que yo te hablo no es mayor -le corroboró Serena-. Era joven y parecía de otro país...

-¡Ah... ése! -exclamó Viluy-. Es el albañil polaco que está encargándose del nuevo establo. ¿Es alto, moreno, de piel bronceada y muy guapo?

Serena asintió cuatro veces como una marioneta.

-Lo vi en el pueblo el sábado por la noche. Desde luego, jovencita, tienes buen gusto.

Serena enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sabes si está casado? -consiguió preguntar.

-No, no está casado -rió Serena-. Ahora entiendo por qué estás en las nubes. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Ha sido un flechazo?

-¡Viluy! Yo simplemente estaba dando un paseo, nos encontramos y hablamos durante un minuto. Era sólo curiosidad.

-Ya, sólo curiosidad, claro... -sonrió Viluy-, Con lo guapa que eres, no vas a tener ningún problema en conseguir una cita con él. Otra cosa será que a tu padre le parezca bien.

-No voy a tener ningún problema con mi padre porque no quiero salir con él -le aseguró Serena-. Por favor, no vayas por ahí hablando de esto. Si mi padre se entera, me mata.

-Serena, no te preocupes, nadie de por aquí te haría la faena de irle con un cotilleo así a tu padre. Después de la pelea que tuvo en la iglesia, todo el mundo le tiene miedo.

Serena bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

En aquel momento, la jefa de personal vino a buscarla para preguntarle si podía cubrir el turno de una compañera que se había puesto enferma y Serena accedió encantada, pues eso significaba más dinero y menos horas en casa.

Agradecida, se puso a abrillantar los suelos de aquella parte del castillo que no conocía y de la que normalmente se encargaba su compañera.

Así que era polaco, ¿eh? Un albañil de Polonia. Entonces, lo del acento británico de clase alta debía de haber sido imaginaciones suyas.

En aquel instante, le entraron ganas de saberlo absolutamente todo sobre Polonia, pero, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por un hombre al que no iba a volver a ver? Él trabajaba fuera y ella, dentro. El castillo era inmenso y había mucho personal trabajando en él, así que era prácticamente imposible encontrarse por casualidad.

A no ser, claro, que él la buscara. ¿Y por qué lo iba a hacer cuando ella le había gritado? Si fuera como Viluy, sería ella la que iría a buscarlo a él. Menos mal que no se parecía a su amiga. Claro que la idea de no volver a verlo la hacía sentirse vacía y triste.

De repente, la máquina dejó de funcionar y, al girarse, Serena se encontró con un joven vestido de chaqueta y corbata.

-Señorita, por favor, estamos en una reunión muy importante y esa máquina hace un ruido espantoso. .. ¿Le importaría irse a limpiar a otro sitio? -le dijo en tono furioso.

-Ahora mismo -murmuró Serena.

-Que sea la última vez que le hablas así a uno de mis empleados -murmuró otro hombre en tono glacial.

-Lo siento mucho, alteza -se disculpó el primero sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

Al ver al segundo hombre, Serena se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, pues era el hombre de la moto.

¿El hombre al que había conocido en la colina era el príncipe Darien? No, no podía ser. Era cierto que le había dicho que aquellas tierras eran suyas, pero Serena había creído que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Rápidamente, recogió el cable de la máquina e intentó salir de allí a toda velocidad, pero estaba nerviosa y le sudaban las palmas de las manos, lo que entorpecía sus movimientos.

-Deje que la ayude con eso...

-¡No! -exclamó Serena horrorizada al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con Darien muy cerca de ella-. Perdón... -añadió alejándose por el pasillo hacia la primera puerta abierta que vio.

Darien dudó un segundo, frunció el ceño molesto y sorprendido ante el comportamiento de la joven y fue hacia ella.

-Serena...

-¡Se supone que no debe hablarme! -exclamó Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

-No digas tonterías.

-¡No son tonterías! ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Quiere que le pida perdón? Muy bien, pues se lo pido. Perdón por haberle gritado por conducir su motocicleta como un loco. Perdón por interrumpir su importante reunión... ya está... eh... majestad -dijo Serena abriendo la puerta y perdiéndose dentro de la nueva estancia.

Darien se apresuró a seguirla.

-¡No te muevas! -murmuró-. Debes hacerme caso cuando te hablo.

-¡Eso va contra las normas! -se defendió Serena.

-¿Qué normas? -rió Darien.

-Las normas del castillo. Se supone que el personal de servicio debe desaparecer cuando usted aparece...

-No cuando yo quiero hablar con uno de ellos -la interrumpió Darien.

-Me va a meter usted en un buen lío... nadie sabe que nos hemos conocido el otro día y yo no quiero que se enteren.

-No hay problema -contestó Darien abriendo una puerta que había a su derecha-. Hablaremos aquí.

Serena tomó aire y entró en una sala de reuniones elegantemente amueblada.

-¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

Darien pensó que jamás había oído una pregunta tan rara.

Era obvio que a cualquier hombre le gustaría hablar con aquella belleza de piel cremosa color marfil y perfil de una elegancia y perfección maravillosas. La falta de vanidad y la ingenuidad de aquella mujer lo sorprendieron sobremanera. Estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres se interesaran por él, algunas, de forma directa, otras, de una manera más sutil. Si él mostraba el más mínimo interés por alguna chica, se deshacían en cumplidos y se ponían a sus pies.

-¿Por qué no le has contado a nadie que nos conocemos?

Serena fijó la mirada en los preciosos zapatos de Darien.

-Porque se suponía que no tendría que haber estado aquella tarde en la colina.

-¿Y eso?

Serena no sabía qué contestar. No quería admitir que su padre la tenía completamente controlada, pero la alternativa de mentir se le hacía insoportable porque no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -insistió Darien.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

-No tendría que haber estado aquella tarde en la colina porque a mi padre no le gusta que salga sin su permiso. Además, estaba leyendo una revista y me lo tiene prohibido.

-Perdón, no debería haber insistido -se disculpó Darien al comprender que la había avergonzado-. Sentía curiosidad.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Yo también sentía curiosidad...

Darien se quedó de piedra ante la sincera admisión, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así y pronto comprendió que había sido culpa suya por haber entrado a tratar temas personales.

Se apresuró a recordarse que aquella chica trabajaba pera él y que estaban a solas en una habitación porque era su empleada y confiaba en él, así que no debía aprovecharse de la situación.

Daba igual que la atracción entre ellos fuera mutua.

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-El otro día, me dijiste que alguien había entrado en moto en las tierras de tu padre y las había estropeado. He hecho que investigaran el caso y, efectivamente, un empleado del castillo ha sido el culpable. Ya se lo hemos dicho y la situación no se volverá a repetir. Nos pondremos en contacto con tu padre para informarle de lo ocurrido y para dejarle bien claro que yo corro con los gastos de lo estropeado.

-Ah... -contestó Serena desde otro mundo.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? -preguntó Darien, dándose cuenta de que Serena no lo había escuchado.

-Algo de los campos de mi padre... -contestó Serena.

-No estabas escuchando -murmuró Darien, satisfecho.

Le encantaba que Serena no pudiera concentrarse estando tan cerca de él. Le encantaba que tuviera la respiración entrecortada y los pezones endurecidos.

Darien se sintió como un pirata que podría haberla tomado entre sus brazos, haberla tumbado en la mesa y haberla poseído de manera tan exquisita y placentera, que Serena se habría convertido voluntariamente en su esclava.

La sonrisa de Darien cautivó a Serena y se preguntó qué sentiría si la besara.

Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sintiéndose una mujerzuela.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo -murmuró ella.

-No es eso lo que te apetece hacer.

-No... -admitió Serena.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -quiso saber él.

Serena se estremeció.

-Venga, dímelo y no me mientas.

-Me estaba preguntando qué sentiría si me besaras...

Darien murmuró algo en árabe, la tomó de los antebrazos y se acercó a ella. Sentía la sangre latiéndole en las sienes y no podía pararse a escuchar a la vocecilla que dentro de su cabeza le advertía que no debía hacerlo.

-Deja que te lo demuestre...

Acto seguido, Serena sintió aquellos maravillosos labios en la boca. El beso de Darien fue firme y apasionado, pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacer el increíble deseo que Serena sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Serena se puso de puntillas y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acariciándole el pelo. Se sentía como si estuvieran dentro de una tormenta, como si el mundo girara a toda velocidad alrededor de ellos.

La excitación se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo y ahora lo único que importaba era la potente sensación de tener a Darien tan cerca, pegado a su piel, sentir sus brazos, sus manos y su lengua.

Serena estaba tan entregada a lo que estaba haciendo, que cuando alguien habló en árabe por el interfono no pudo evitar dar un respingo asustada.

-¿Quién es ése? ¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntó.

-Es mi secretario personal y me informa de que ha venido una persona a verme - contestó Darien.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

Serena no se atrevía a mirarlo y, de repente, abrió la puerta que tenía cerca y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

A Darien le habría gustado correr tras ella y disculparse, pero lo estaban buscando y era obvio que Serena estaba disgustada, así que sería una locura arriesgarse a que se produjera una escena que lo único que haría sería atraer la atención sobre ella y acrecentar su vergüenza.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? No entendía cómo había podido perder el control de aquella manera y estaba furioso por ello. Había sido como si su libido se hubiera desbordado y él no hubiera podido hacer absolutamente nada para someterla.

Serena se miró al espejo y comprobó que había un brillo de culpabilidad y de sorpresa en sus ojos, que tenía los labios enrojecidos y que sentía el cuerpo más prieto y voluminoso que nunca.

La culpa y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella con saña. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle al príncipe Darien que se estaba preguntando qué sentiría si la besara? ¡Se había comportado como una fulana!

Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no podía olvidar cómo había respondido al beso de Darien. Jamás se le había ocurrido que un hombre pudiera hacerla reaccionar de aquella manera, pudiera hacerla estremecerse de pasión, una pasión que ni siquiera era consciente de poseer hasta aquella tarde.

No conocía al príncipe absolutamente de nada y, sin embargo, no habría dudado en entregarse a él.

¡Le parecía tan irresistible que habría permitido que le hiciera cualquier cosa y lo que peor la hacía sentirse era que había sido él quien había dejado de besarla al oír a su secretario por el interfono!

Aquella tarde, al salir del trabajo, Serena estaba montándose en la bicicleta cuando se percató de que un hombre la miraba fijamente desde un descapotable.

-Hola, soy Seiya Kou, fotógrafo de moda -le dijo desde la distancia-. ¿Es usted consciente de lo increíblemente guapa que es? Si fuera también fotogénica, podría ser una de las mejores modelos del mundo, ¿sabe? -añadió acercandose-. ¿Le parece bien que quedemos para hacerle una sesión de fotografías?

-No, gracias -contestó Serena.

-¿Pero no me ha oído lo que le he dicho?

-Déjeme en paz -le dijo Serena alejándose pedaleando a toda velocidad.

**POBRE SERE COMO SE ATREVIO A DECIRLE QUE LA BESARA QUE ONDA Y LUEGO EL ODIOSO ESE DE SEIYA… Y LA ARPIA DE MIMET**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

QUIERO que averigües dónde está trabajando Serena Tsukino porque quiero hablar con ella en privado. Disponlo con la máxima discreción -le dijo Darien a su secretario privado, que a duras penas consiguió disimular su sorpresa.

Una vez a solas, Darien se quedó mirando las rosas rojas que había en el florero situado junto a la ventana. A continuación, acarició delicadamente uno de los pétalos y pensó en los labios de Serena.

Aquello lo hizo maldecir pues, aunque la pasión de aquella mujer lo había sorprendido, no debía permitir que sus pensamientos volvieran una y otra vez a ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta y entró lady Mimet, con la que había quedado para hacer la lista de la próxima fiesta que iba a tener lugar en el castillo y que ella, como en otras ocasiones, iba a organizar.

Al verlo, lady Mimet sonrió encantada y Darien le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa de complicidad como otras veces porque ahora lo cierto era que aquella mujer se le hacía demasiado obvia comparada con Serena y no lo atraía.

Serena estaba limpiando los ventanales de la galería y, como de costumbre, se quedó mirando el piano de cola que había en aquella estancia y se preguntó si todavía sería capaz de tocar.

Hacía muchos años que no lo hacía y, en cualquier caso, no se atrevía a tocar una pieza tan antigua sin permiso.

Su madre había sido profesora de música antes de casarse y se había encargado de que su hija fuera una maravillosa pianista.

Serena había llegado incluso a sustituir con asiduidad al organista en la iglesia, pero cuando la gente había comenzado a comentar lo bien que lo hacía, su padre había decidido que la música era una frivolidad, había vendido el piano y le había prohibido volver a tocar.

Aquello le había roto el corazón a su madre y había sido entonces, aquel mismo día, cuando Serena se había jurado que algún día tendría un piano propio que podría tocar tantas horas al día como le diera la gana.

En aquel momento, apareció un hombre y le pidió que pasara a la sala a limpiar un servicio de té que había caído al suelo. Serena asintió, agarró un trapo y rezó para que no se hubiera manchado una de las valiosas alfombras del castillo.

Afortunadamente, sólo se había derramado un poco de leche sobre el suelo de madera y Serena no tardó nada en recogerlo.

Cuando se incorporó, el hombre había desaparecido y Serena se encontró en un precioso salón lleno de flores.

Cuando se disponía a retirarse, se abrió otra puerta y apareció Darien. Serena no pudo ni moverse del sitio. Estaba tan guapo, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

-Espero que me perdones por haber dispuesto este encuentro.

-¿Lo tenías planeado? -se sorprendió Serena.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo a solas. Quería verte, quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporté el otro día. Lo que hice fue inapropiado, una equivocación por mi parte.

Serena lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Pero yo...

-Tú no tuviste absolutamente ninguna culpa.

Serena quedó gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que Darien no se había dejado llevar por el orgullo sino que, lejos de ello, había querido verla para pedirle perdón.

Seguramente, cualquier otro hombre en su posición, no se habría tomado la molestia de hacer eso por una empleada.

-Yo también tuve mi parte de culpa -insistió Serena.

-No, tú eres muy joven y la inocencia no es ninguna culpa —murmuró Darien con amabilidad.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y Darien recordó la tarde en la que se habían conocido, aquel momento en el que se había fijado en su pelo dorado y sus ojos como el cielo azul y se dijo que debía comportarse como un hombre adulto y no como un adolescente que no puede dejar de pensar en la chica que le gustaba.

-Yo...

-Supongo que no querrás que la gente se entere de que has estado a solas conmigo, así que no es inteligente que nos quedemos mucho tiempo charlando -la interrumpió Darien.

Serena bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-No me gusta que hagas trabajos tan duros porque no pareces muy fuerte –comentó Darien.

-Te aseguro que soy fuerte como un caballo percherón -rió Serena-. Aunque no quede muy bonito decirlo...

Darien se quedó mirándola unos segundos, hasta que pudo reaccionar y sacarse del bolsillo una tarjeta de visita.

-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme a este número.

Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su sorpresa porque Darien no estaba flirteando con ella y ella se moría por que lo hiciera.

Tragando saliva, aceptó la tarjeta, se la guardó y volvió a su trabajo.

Aquella misma semana, volvía a casa una tarde en bicicleta cuando su rueda trasera pinchó. Lo peor era que no llevaba bomba ni parches para arreglarla y estaba lloviendo.

A pesar de que intentó remolcar la bicicleta a toda velocidad, pronto se encontró calada hasta los huesos, así que, cuando un gran coche paró a su lado, se asustó porque no lo había visto.

-Hola, te llevo a casa -dijo Darien bajando la ventanilla.

A Serena le hubiera gustado negarse, pero resultó completamente imposible porque el conductor, siguiendo las instrucciones de Darien, estaba metiendo la bicicleta en el maletero.

-De verdad... no hacía falta que pararas. Podría haber ido andando perfectamente... estoy calada y te voy a poner el coche perdido... -balbuceó Serena entrando en la limusina.

Sin embargo, al percatarse de que Darien no viajaba solo, calló inmediatamente y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Mimet Anstruther -se presentó la elegante mujer que iba sentada junto a él-, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Serena Tsukino -contestó Serena tímidamente.

Sabía perfectamente quién era aquella mujer, sabía perfectamente que su familia había construido el castillo de Strathcraig y había vivido en él durante unos doscientos años, pero que desgraciadamente el padre de Mimet se había visto forzado a vender la propiedad para pagar sus deudas, lo que había provocado que se fueran a vivir a Londres cuando ella era niña.

-Estás empapada -intervino Darien-. Toma -añadió entregándole un pañuelo blanco.

Serena se apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara y se secó el rostro con el pañuelo. Mientras lo hacía, miró a Darien y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Gracias.

-De nada -murmuró Darien educadamente.

Serena sonrió encantada y Mimet carraspeó, lo que la hizo dejar de mirar a Darien. Al darse cuenta de que la otra mujer la había pillado mirándolo, se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza.

-El príncipe Darien me ha dicho que trabajas como limpiadora del castillo - remarcó lady Mimet-. Pareces una joven muy capaz. ¿No crees que podrías tener otro tipo de trabajo?

-Sí, eso espero, algún día... éste es mi primer trabajo -contestó Serena mirando por la ventanilla.

No quería que la llevaran hasta la puerta de su casa porque no quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría su padre si se enterara de que había aceptado que alguien la llevara en coche.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda! -exclamó lady Mimet-, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a organizar la fiesta que vamos a dar en el castillo?

-¿Yo? -exclamó Serena sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no? Me podrías ayudar a hacer algunos recados y a escribir las invitaciones a mano.

-Me encantaría -contestó Serena encantada ante la idea de hacer otra cosa que no fuera limpiar.

Lady Mimet sonrió.

-Me encanta ayudar al príncipe a organizar sus recepciones, pero es mucho trabajo para una persona sola, así que me serás de gran ayuda.

-No sé si a la jefa de limpieza le hará mucha gracia -comentó Serena mordiéndose el labio.

A continuación, para su horror, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa y de que su padre los miraba con desprecio desde la puerta.

Darien, que no había dicho nada mientras las dos mujeres hablaban, lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados, fijándose en que Kenji Tsukino parecía furioso.

Serena bajó del coche seguida de cerca por Darien, que le dijo al conductor que sacara la bicicleta del maletero. Mientras el hombre así lo hacía, Darien se presentó y le explicó al padre de Serena lo que había sucedido, lo que Kenji Tsukino pareció aceptar.

-Así que ahora esa ramera trabaja para el príncipe, ¿eh? -comentó una vez a solas con su hija y con su mujer-. Obviamente, quiere meterse en su cama para recuperar el castillo que perteneció a su familia, pero no tiene nada que hacer porque seguro que el príncipe sabe que es una furcia que sólo busca su dinero.

-Por lo que me han dicho, no es fácil engañarlo -intervino Amy-. Todo el mundo sabe que, antes de quedarse viuda, lady Mimet se acostaba con quien le daba la gana. Obviamente, por eso sir Robert le dejó tan poco dinero a su muerte.

Serena miró a su perro con tristeza, deseando que su padre y su mujer fueran más compasivos con los demás.

Vivían en un pueblo pequeño en el que no había secretos y ella también conocía la historia de la aristócrata. Lady Mimet se había casado hacía ya más de diez años con sir Robert Anstruther, un próspero hombre de negocios que le doblaba la edad. Una vez convertidos en marido y mujer, habían decidido volver a las tierras que antaño fueran propiedad de la familia de ella y pronto habían comenzado las habladurías.

Sir Robert tenía en aquel lugar un pabellón de caza que no solía utilizar muy a menudo y su mujer decidió reformarlo y utilizarlo como casa de vacaciones. Sir Robert pasaba mucho tiempo en Londres y su mujer solía ir mucho por la finca con amigos. Cuando su marido murió, los rumores se hicieron cada vez peores y la gente llegó a decir que les había dejado casi todo el dinero a los hijos que había tenido en su primer matrimonio como venganza por sus continuas infidelidades.

A pesar de todo aquello, Serena creía que lady Mimet merecía el beneficio de la duda, ya que le había parecido una mujer encantadora y ninguna persona que hablaba mal de ella tenía pruebas definitivas de que la aristócrata hubiera sido infiel a su marido o de que se hubiera casado con él por dinero.

-No tengo interés en que me hagan fotografías -proclamó Serena impaciente cuatro días después mientras cruzaba el patio del castillo.

Viluy se rió al ver la cara de confusión de Seiya Kou.

-Si conociera usted al padre de Serena, señor Kou, entendería por qué se lo dice - le explicó al fotógrafo-, ¡Si conociera usted a Kenji Tsukino, jamás le habría pedido a su hija que posara en minifalda! Yo soy amiga suya desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás le he visto las rodillas, así que no creo que usted vaya tener más suerte que yo.

-La oportunidad que le estoy ofreciendo es increíble. Le aseguro que no hay nada ofensivo en mi propuesta. Lo que pasa es que me da pena que se desperdicie una belleza tan increíble -contestó el hombre frustrado-. Yo creo que Serena podría llegar a ser una modelo famosa...

-¡Pues claro que podría serlo! -exclamó Viluy alejándose con Serena-. ¿Tú crees que lo dice en serio? -le preguntó a su amiga una vez a solas.

-No sé -contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros-. En cualquier caso, me da igual porque cuando me vaya de aquí pienso ir directamente la universidad y no pienso perder el tiempo con estúpidos sueños de fama y pasarelas.

-¿Qué tal te vas con lady Esnob? -le preguntó Viluy cambiando de tema.

-No la llames así -contestó Serena-. Se porta muy bien conmigo.

-Qué raro porque todo el mundo dice que es muy mala persona.

-No es cierto.

-Si tú lo dices... -contestó Viluy, nada convencida.

Serena llevaba dos días trabajando para lady Mimet y estaba encantada contestando el teléfono, dejando mensajes, organizando la mesa llena de papeles de la aristócrata, deshaciéndole las maletas, planchándole la ropa y recogiendo la habitación en la que lady Mimet se hospedaba cuando estaba en el castillo.

Lady Mimet la trataba como a una conocida en lugar de cómo a una empleada y Serena no podía evitar querer complacerla.

Darien frunció el ceño al ver a Seiya Kou hablando con Serena en el patio, pues de todos era sabida la falta de escrúpulos del viejo fotógrafo.

Cuando se disponía a apartarse del ventanal, preguntándose si debía o no intervenir, llamaron para decirle que lady Mimet quería verlo en persona inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre que es tan importante como para que no lo podamos tratar por teléfono? -le preguntó a la aristócrata unos minutos después.

-Lo cierto es que es una cuestión un tanto delicada -contestó Mimet-. Ha desaparecido una de mis joyas de mi habitación.

Darien se puso muy serio.

-Voy a llamar a la policía ahora mismo.

-No, no quiero que el personal de servicio se sienta bajo sospecha. La verdad es que el broche que ha desaparecido no valía demasiado.

-El valor económico es lo de menos. No pienso tolerar que nadie robe nada en mi casa.

-Espera un poco antes de llamar a la policía. A lo mejor, no me lo han robado y simplemente lo he extraviado. Le voy a decir a Serena que busque bien por toda la habitación.

-Como tú quieras -contestó Darien preguntándose por qué habría ido hablar con él sin haber buscado bien antes-. ¿Tienes ya la lista de invitados para la fiesta?

-Casi está terminada -contestó Mimet-. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar café hoy conmigo?

-Muy bien, nos vemos dentro de media hora -contestó Darien a pesar de que no le apetecía demasiado.

Cuando Mimet le contó lo que había sucedido con el broche, Serena se preocupó de veras porque sabía que, si algo desaparecía, todos eran sospechosos.

-Por supuesto, me pondré a buscarlo ahora mismo -le dijo.

-Si no te importa, busca primero por esta sala y, cuando llegue el príncipe a tomar café dentro de media hora, te pasas a mi dormitorio y sigues allí -le pidió lady Mimet-. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que aparezca.

Serena estaba a cuatro patas buscando el broche por el suelo cuando oyó llegar a Darien y no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

De repente, al palpar con las manos sobre la alfombra, tocó algo que resultó ser el broche.

-¡Lo encontré! -exclamó incorporándose-. Vaya, perdón -añadió al ver que Darien la miraba desde el salón de la suite de lady Mimet.

-¿De verdad lo has encontrado? -exclamó Mimet encantada-. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Dónde estaba?

-En el suelo, junto a la cómoda -contestó Serena.

-Es increíble, no sé cómo no lo he visto porque he estado buscando por todas partes.

-Suele ocurrir. Enhorabuena, Serena -intervino Darien.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que los músculos del vientre se le contraían y que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

-Sí, muchas gracias -dijo Mimet sonriendo encantada-. ¿Te importaría que habláramos un momento a solas, Serena?

Sorprendida, Serena la siguió al pasillo.

-Tenía que sacarte de ahí cuanto antes –le dijo una vez a solas ante la confusión de Serena-. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ha sido vergonzoso, te has quedado mirando alpríncipe Darien. Has quedado completamente ridículo ante él. ¿No te han dicho nunca que no debes quedarte mirando a un hombre como una estúpida colegiala?

Sorprendida por el inesperado ataque, Serena bajó la mirada apesadumbrada. Sin embargo, algo en ella la hizo rebelarse pues ¿acaso no se había quedado él mirándola también? ¿Y cómo no iba a quedarse mirando encantada al único hombre que la había besado en su vida?

-Ya me di cuenta el día que te llevamos a tu casa que estás loca por él, pero procura disimular porque no creo que te apetezca que la gente se ría de ti -añadió Mimet con un desprecio que no era propio de ella.

-Yo no tengo en absoluto la sensación de haber hecho el ridículo -se defendió Serena levantando el mentón.

Ante aquellas palabras, la dura mirada de Mimet se dulcificó.

-Perdón si te lo he dicho de manera demasiado directa, pero me parecía que alguien tenía que advertirte por tu propio bien. Mira, ¿por qué no te vas hoy pronto a casa? Serena decidió no hacerlo porque un par de compañeras ya se habían quejado de su nueva flexibilidad de horarios y no quería tener problemas, así que bajó al sótano y decidió terminar su turno de limpieza.

Mientras trabajaba, recordó que Mimet le había dado una primera impresión favorable y se dijo que, tal vez, había sido ingenua al juzgarla porque parecía obvio que los rumores eran ciertos, que la aristócrata estaba interesada en el príncipe.

Cuando se disponía a irse casa, uno de los ayudantes personales de Darien fue a buscarla para indicarle que el príncipe quería verla.

Serena lo siguió hasta una sala de recepción donde la estaba esperando Darien y se dio cuenta de que, por una parte, se moría por verlo y, por otra, hubiera preferido irse a su casa.

Le latía el corazón aceleradamente y no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el maravilloso rostro y espectacular cuerpo del príncipe.

En esos momentos, Darien se imaginó a aquella belleza de piel de porcelana tumbada en su cama con la melena desparramada sobre la almohada.

Aunque intentó borrar de su mente las eróticas imágenes, su anatomía reaccionó de forma violenta.

Darien se apresuró a recordarse que aquel encuentro no iba a tener lugar por interés personal, sino por el bien de Serena.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué quería verte -comentó.

-Así es -admitió Serena sintiendo una bola de fuego en el bajo vientre.

De nuevo, Darien la había mandado llamar. De nuevo, había querido verla.

Aquello la hizo sentir como si estuviera flotando.

-He visto a Seiya Kou hablando contigo y me han informado de que no es la primera vez que esto sucede. Estoy preocupado.

Aquella explicación tomó a Serena completamente por sorpresa y la hizo bajar de su nube rosa y sonrojarse por haber sido tan ingenua de creer que el príncipe había querido verla por motivos personales.

-Bueno, por lo visto, quiere hacerme una sesión fotográfica porque cree que tengo lo que se necesita para convertirme en modelo —le explicó nerviosa.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no te vuelva a molestar -le informó Darien.

¿Con qué derecho asumía aquel hombre que no estaba interesada en la propuesta del fotógrafo? En casa, estaba obligada a aceptar la tiranía de su padre, pero no estaba dispuesta a consentir que ningún otro hombre tomara decisiones por ella ni le dijera lo que debía o no hacer.

-El señor Kou no me está molestando en absoluto -se defendió- Y, en cualquier caso, si así fuera, yo misma le diría que no estoy interesada en su propuesta.

-Como de hecho debe ser -insistió Darien muy seguro de sí mismo-. No tienes mundo suficiente como para sobrevivir en la pasarela. El mundo de la moda es despiadado, y te aseguro que Kou no tiene escrúpulos y no dudaría en dejarte en la estacada en cuanto a él le conviniera.

-¡Sé cuidar de mí misma! -exclamó Serena indignada.

-No me levantes la voz -contestó Darien-. No seas impertinente.

Serena bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, sintiéndose como una niña regañada y castigada al rincón. En su interior, se mezclaban la vergüenza y el resentimiento.

Estaba enfadada con el mundo en general y el no poder decirlo en voz alta y con libertad la enfadaba todavía más.

-Yo lo único que quiero es protegerte para que no te exploten -murmuró Darien.

-A lo mejor, tengo más mundo de lo que parece -dijo Serena dolida-. ¡A lo mejor me quiero arriesgar a convertirme en modelo!

Al ver cómo la miraba Darien, Serena se quedó sin aliento. Era obvio que la deseaba y aquello hacía que ella reaccionara de la misma manera.

-Por supuesto, esa decisión es tuya y sólo tuya -contestó Darien abriéndole la puerta para que se fuera.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan rechazada, pero consiguió salir con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando llegó a su taquilla y vio que alguien había dejado allí un ejemplar nuevo de la misma publicación que estaba leyendo la tarde en la que había conocido Darien, comprendió que había sido él y que realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

Aquello la tranquilizó y de mucho mejor humor llegó a casa, donde desgraciadamente la estaba esperando su padre muy enfadado.

-Ha estado aquí el señor Kou -le dijo en cuanto Serena entró en la cocina.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Por tu culpa, ese hombre ha venido a llenar mi casa de basura y a enseñarme fotografías de mujeres medio desnudas. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirle dónde vivías y a pedirle que viniera a convencer a tu padre para que te dejara ir a Londres con él?

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso -se defendió Serena sinceramente.

-Estás mintiendo y no pienso consentirlo -se enfureció Kenji Tsukino levantando un puño y golpeando a su hija.

**NO INVENTEN MENDIGO VIEJO INFELIZ LE PEGO A SERE POR ALGO QUE NI SI QUIERA ES TAN MALO ES UN DEMENTE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

SI hubiera podido, Serena no habría ido a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, pues tenía el pómulo amoratado e hinchado y estaba segura de que alguien le iba a preguntar qué le había ocurrido.

También estaba segura de que, si no quería denunciar a su padre a la policía, iba a tener que mentir.

Si en el momento del impacto no hubiera girado la cabeza, lo más seguro sería que tuviera también la nariz rota.

El hecho de que su padre se hubiera atrevido a pegarle una vez quería decir, sin ningún género de duda, que podría volverlo a hacer.

Serena sintió que se le formaba una bola de dolor en la boca del estómago al recordar la furia de su padre y lo poco que le había importado hacerle daño, algo que aparentemente no le había hecho sentirse en absoluto avergonzado.

Al oír gritar a Serena, Amy había bajado las escaleras a toda velocidad y se había quedado de piedra al ver la escena, pero al cabo de una hora ya le estaba echando la culpa a la visita de Seiya Kou y justificando la violencia de su marido.

Serena sentía los ojos hinchados y doloridos por las lágrimas que había derramado en silencio la noche anterior porque, aunque su padre nunca había sido un hombre de carácter fácil, tampoco se había mostrado nunca tan violento.

Obviamente, Viluy tenía razón en pensar que era imposible que Serena consiguiera irse de casa con la aprobación de su padre y, sin embargo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir de allí, así que no le iba a quedar más remedio que irse en secreto.

Para colmo, apenas tenía dinero y lo único que se le ocurría era hacer horas extras.

-Madre mía, pero, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? -le preguntó Mimet Anstruther en cuanto la vio aparecer.

-Nada, que ayer me tropecé y me di con el borde de una mesa -contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros-. Menos mal que no me he roto nada.

-Pues sí, menos mal -dijo la aristócrata mirándola sin rastro de sospecha-. Pobrecilla. Hoy solamente voy a necesitarte una hora, así que, cuando hayas terminado de limpiar y de organizar mi habitación, puedes incorporarte a tus ocupaciones normales.

Serena se sintió profundamente decepcionada y resentida porque, de nuevo, otro día en el que no le iban a permitir ayudar a organizar la fiesta. Era obvio que la aristócrata había preferido tomarla como doncella personal, algo que desagradaba profundamente a Serena.

Darien se quedó mirando la carta que había recibido aquella mañana de un primo suyo y apretó las mandíbulas. A continuación, se rió con amargura, hizo una bola con el papel y lo tiró a la papelera.

Aquello, desde luego, era la guinda del pastel.

Acababa de enterarse de que Beryl, la única mujer a la que había amado, se acababa de casar con otro hombre.

¡Y él sin saber siquiera que estuviera prometida!

Debido a la reciente muerte de un pariente, la boda de Beryl había sido pequeña y familiar y se había llevado a cabo a toda velocidad para que la pareja pudiera irse cuanto antes a Londres, donde el novio trabajaba como cirujano.

Darien se dijo que, tarde o temprano, aquello tenía que suceder. El hecho de estar casada no quería decir que la hubiera perdido porque, en realidad, jamás la había tenido.

«Tengo que ser fuerte», se dijo.

Una hora después, llegó Mimet para recoger la lista de invitados que le había dejado el día anterior para que le echara un vistazo.

-Me parece que a Serena Tsukino no le van bien las cosas -comentó con los ojos en blanco.

Darien la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Parece ser que Serena se ha estado viendo a escondidas con el albañil polaco y, la verdad, no me extraña que haya intentado que nadie se enterara porque teniendo el padre que tiene... lo malo ha sido que se ha enterado de todas formas y…

-Ya sabes que no me gustan los cotilleos -la interrumpió Darien.

-Esto no es un cotilleo -sonrió Mimet-. Sé que te preocupas mucho por esa chica, por eso te lo cuento. En fin, para ir al grano, creo que su padre le ha pegado.

Darien no se inmutó.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-No, claro que no. Ella ha dicho lo típico de... «me tropecé y me golpeé». En fin, por lo visto la ha pillado haciendo lo que cualquier chica joven y sana haría con un hombre -rió Mimet-. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre y me parece lógico porque, por lo que me han contado, esa chica no tiene ningún tipo de libertad, lo que no es en absoluto normal.

Una vez a solas, Darien decidió hablar con la jefa del personal de limpieza para que la mujer se asegurara de que Serena estaba bien.

No había necesidad de que él se involucrara de manera directa.

¿Seria cierto que Serena estaba con un hombre? ¿Y a él qué más le daba? No la conocía de nada. Aun así, no le gustaba la idea de que Serena hubiera estado con otro hombre porque la tenía por una chica inocente.

¿Se habría confundido? Entonces, recordó la pasión que Serena había demostrado entre sus brazos, pero se dijo que por un beso no podía juzgar y que, en cualquier caso, daba igual la experiencia sexual o carencia de ella que Serena tuviera porque aquella mujer no era para él.

Sin embargo, Darien recordó cómo desde pequeño lo habían educado para interesarse personalmente por cualquier problema que tuvieran sus empleados y la gente que lo rodeaba, y se dijo que tenía que ocuparse de aquel asunto en persona, así que encendió el ordenador y consultó los horarios del personal de limpieza para localizar a Serena.

Qué curioso que no se percatara de que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo ni siquiera había sabido de la existencia de aquellos horarios ni de que se pudieran consultar desde el ordenador.

Serena estaba encerando el suelo de madera en la galería, preguntándose de qué humor encontraría a su padre aquella tarde cuando llegara a casa y temblando ante la posibilidad de que se repitiera el episodio del día anterior.

-Serena...

Al oír su nombre, dio un respingo y se le cayó el cepillo de las manos.

Sorprendida, se giró y se encontró con Darien.

Al instante, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba atemorizada y de que tenía una mejilla amoratada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó Darien avanzando hasta ella en un par de zancadas-. ¿Ha sido tu padre?

La ternura de Darien desconcertó a Serena.

-No... no sé cómo se te ha podido ocurrir algo así -contestó nerviosa-. Me tropecé y me golpeé con una mesa.

Darien le acarició la mejilla y sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él al comprender que la habían golpeado. Se preguntó si podría hacer algo para ayudarla porque era obvio que aquella chica tenía una vida familiar problemática.

-Serena, no me mientas -le pidió en tono amable.

Al sentir los dedos de Darien sobre la piel con tanta suavidad, Serena se había quedado atónita porque hasta aquel momento no sabía que un hombre pudiera ser tan agradable.

-No te miento -murmuró.

-Te han pegado y no debes aceptarlo. Nadie tiene derecho a pegar a otra persona, ni siquiera un padre. Debo saber la verdad -insistió Darien-. Si no confías en mí, no te voy a poder ayudar.

-¡No podrías ayudar de todas maneras! -protestó Serena en un arrebato y sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Te equivocas -contestó Darien haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla-. No me parece bien que tratemos un tema tan delicado aquí en la galería, donde podría vernos cualquiera -añadió guiándola al fondo de la galería, donde había una puerta de caoba que llevaba al ala del castillo de uso personal del príncipe-. Ahora que estamos solos, quiero que te tranquilices y que me cuentes exactamente lo que sucedió ayer -le indicó haciéndola sentarse.

-No te lo puedo contar... -sollozó Serena.

Darien la agarró de la mano.

-Ser leal a la familia es muy admirable, pero en tu caso se trata de una cuestión de seguridad personal, de tu seguridad, que es lo más importante en estos momentos. Lo que sucedió ayer podría volver a repetirse y las lesiones podrían ser mucho peores.

-Fue culpa mía... -dijo Serena sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Si te hubiera permitido que hablaras con Seiya Kou, nada de esto habría ocurrido, pero me enfadé contigo creyendo que te estabas metiendo en mis asuntos - contestó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya, ya... -murmuró Darien sentándose en el brazo del sofá y tomando a Serena de la otra mano-. Cuéntame exactamente qué tiene que ver el fotógrafo en todo esto.

-A ese estúpido no se le ocurrió otra cosa que presentarse en mi casa para hablar con mi padre -le explicó Serena.

-¿Kou fue a tu casa? -preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, fue y le enseñó a mi padre fotografías de mujeres, según él, «medio desnudas». No te puedes ni imaginar cómo me lo encontré al llegar a casa. Estaba furioso...

-Muy bien, no hace falta que sigas -la interrumpió Darien colocándole un dedo sobre los labios-. No volverá a hacerte daño. No voy a permitírselo.

-Pero tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo -murmuró Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te doy mi palabra de honor de que voy a protegerte -le juró Darien con determinación, pensando que la mejor manera de protegerla sería alejarla de Strathcraig.

Sin embargo, ¿sobreviviría Serena al hecho de perder todo lo que tenía allí? ¿Y qué tenía? ¿Pobreza y tristeza? A Darien se le pasó por la cabeza que no sería ninguna tontería mantener una relación con ella porque, por lo menos, le daría cierta felicidad.

De repente, Serena se dio cuenta del silencio que los había envuelto a ambos y de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

-No debería estar aquí contigo -murmuró sintiéndose culpable.

-Estás aquí conmigo porque quieres estar conmigo -contestó Darien mirándola a los ojos.

Sí, era cierto, quería estar con él. Si hasta él se había dado cuenta, ¿de qué valía negarlo? Serena no tenía fuerzas para protestar y se preguntó por qué no dejarse llevar por una vez y hacer lo que de verdad quería.

La intensidad de la mirada de Darien la hizo sentir pinchazos calientes de anticipación por todo el cuerpo.

La tensión era insoportable.

Serena sentía el latido de su corazón acelerado en los oídos, la habitación le daba vueltas y el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones.

En un movimiento casi infinitesimal, se acercó a él.

Darien no pudo controlarse.

-Te deseo.

-¿De verdad? -murmuró Serena.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca. Al sentir su lengua en el paladar, Serena ahogó una exclamación y se estremeció, ladeando la cabeza para permitirle mejor acceso.

Los labios de Darien eran cálidos, expertos e increíblemente sensuales y con cada beso hacían que Serena quisiera cada vez más.

-Tú me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti -aulló Darien volviéndola a besar con urgencia.

A continuación, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, le bajó la cremallera de la sudadera y la deslizó por sus hombros.

-Oh... -exclamó Serena al sentir la mano de Darien sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Oh... -se burló él con sensualidad.

Serena no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir la insistente demanda de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió los labios de Darien en la erótica zona del cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, no pudo evitar agarrarse a las mangas de su camisa con fuerza, pues jamás había sentido nada parecido.

-Nunca me ha gustado estar incómodo -declaró Darien con voz ronca. A continuación, la tomó en brazos como si fuera una muñeca que no pesara nada-. La verdad es que me suele gustar hacer el amor en la cama.

¿Cama?

Serena se tensó, pues no se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquellos besos fueran a desembocar en nada más, pero Darien eligió aquel preciso instante para volver a besarla y Serena sintió que se derretía como un helado y no pudo reaccionar hasta que se vio en su dormitorio, entre las piernas de Darien, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y le había soltado el pelo.

-Te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi -confesó Darien acariciándole el pelo, que caía ahora sobre los hombros de Serena-. Y cada vez que te veo te deseo más y más...

Serena sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

-¿De verdad?

-Parece mentira que no te des cuenta, eres increíblemente guapa.

-Hoy no es que esté muy bien... -contestó Serena tocándose la mejilla amoratada.

Darien le acarició la mano y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Hoy estás más guapa que nunca.

Serena, hipnotizada por completo por su mirada, se echó hacia delante y se apoderó de con pasión de la boca de Darien.

Inmediatamente, él le desabrochó la blusa y el cinturón de los pantalones. A continuación, la volvió a sentar sobre su regazo y se los quitó sin dejar de besarla.

-¡Cuánta ropa llevas! -comentó besándola por el cuello.

Al sentir sus senos expuestos cuando el sujetador cayó al suelo, Serena no pudo evitar taparse los pechos con las manos y tensarse.

Darien se quedó mirándola estupefacto, la echó hacia atrás e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en las almohadas.

-Supongo que tendrás experiencia, pero si estoy confundido, por favor, dímelo porque no me acuesto con vírgenes -murmuró Darien tumbándose a su lado en la cama.

Serena evitó mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos. Era consciente de que, si le decía la verdad, no se acostarían con ella y ella no podría soportarlo.

-No soy virgen -mintió a toda velocidad.

-Eres muy tímida... -insistió Darien.

-¿Y qué?

-Y nada.

-¿Te importaría cerrar las cortinas?

-¿Sólo haces el amor a oscuras? -preguntó Darien enarcando una ceja.

Serena asintió con vehemencia y Darien cerró las cortinas, no sabiendo si reírse a carcajadas o si sentir una profunda ternura por aquella chica.

Ya en la oscuridad, Serena se levantó de la cama, tropezó con las ropas que había tiradas por el suelo y cayó, pero no le dio tiempo de cubrirse de nuevo cuando Darien encendió la lámpara que había en la mesilla y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultar la perfección de tu cuerpo? -le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos de nuevo, devolviéndola a la cama y acariciándole los pezones erectos.

Serena sintió que el calor líquido del deseo serpenteaba hasta su pelvis.

-Darien... -murmuró Serena acariciándole el pelo.

-Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre... -dijo Darien quitándose la corbata y la chaqueta.

Anonadada, Serena se quedó mirándolo. Aquel hombre tenía un maravilloso torso fuerte y musculoso y unas abdominales muy masculinas.

Cuando se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en calzoncillos, Serena sintió que se ponía roja como la grana y, cuando Darien se quitó los calzoncillos mostrando su erección, Serena ya no pudo más y cerró los ojos.

-Yo no soy nada tímido -comentó Darien.

-Ya lo veo -murmuró Serena.

-Sin embargo, tu timidez me resulta atractiva.

-Oh...

-Oh... -volvió a burlarse Darien.

A continuación, se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos hasta llegar a su vientre y bajar por sus muslos mientras con la boca seguía la misma estela, haciendo gemir de placer a Serena, que no dudó en arquear la espalda.

El nudo de deseo que sentía en el bajo vientre era cada vez mayor. Darien le separó las piernas, explorando los rizos rubios que ocultaban su monte de Venus y trazó el perfil de los pliegues de su feminidad, caliente y húmeda.

Serena no podía dejar de moverse, no podía dejar de echar las caderas hacia delante.

-Oh, sí... -dijo Darien satisfecho introduciendo un dedo en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Por favor...

-Espera un poco -jadeó Darien.

A continuación, jugueteó con su cuerpo hasta hacerla suplicar y, cuando Serena creía que ya no iba a poder sentir más placer, Darien se colocó sobre ella y la penetró con dulzura.

Serena se moría por sentirlo dentro, pero no tenía ni idea del dolor que iba a acompañar al acoplamiento y no pudo evitar gritar.

De repente, Darien se quedó petrificado y la miró a los ojos con dureza.

-¿Me has mentido? ¿Eres virgen?

Serena se sonrojó, cerró los ojos y no contestó.

Darien la miraba con incredulidad.

-Serena...

-No pares -contestó Serena echando las caderas de nuevo hacia delante.

A Darien le habría gustado poder controlarse, pero era imposible, así que volvió a adentrarse en las profundidades del cuerpo de Serena y siguió dándole placer, levantándole las rodillas y echándoselas hacia atrás para poder penetrarla en profundidad hasta que Serena gritó y jadeó al alcanzar el éxtasis.

Extenuada y feliz, asombrada por su capacidad de gozo físico, Serena apenas podía pensar con claridad tras su primera experiencia sexual.

Darien la abrazó y la besó en la frente y Serena pudo disfrutar de más o menos unos sesenta segundos de paz antes de que Darien la mirara con dureza y la apartara de su lado.

-No me vuelvas a mentir -le advirtió.

Serena, que no estaba preparada para aquel ataque verbal, se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

**haha no si como la consolo llevandosela a la cama y se enoja de que no le dijera que era virgen de verdad que es un bruto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

-¡No ha sido para tanto! -se defendió Serena incorporándose, apoyándose en las almohadas y tapándose con la sábana.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamó Darien.

-Ha sido una simple mentira...

-¿Una simple mentira? -repitió Darien poniéndose en pie-. Te he dicho que no te tocaría si eras virgen y me has mentido. Me has engañado y eso no ha estado bien, no ha sido justo.

-Así lo he decidido y debes respetar mi elección -insistió Serena.

-Si me hubieras dicho que eras virgen, yo habría decidido no arrebatarte la inocencia. Acabo de traicionar mis principios -contestó Darien entrando en el vestidor, tomando ropa limpia y metiéndose en el baño.

Serena oyó correr el agua y sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar. El castigo a su mentira había llegado más rápidamente de lo que ella temía. Le había entregado su virginidad a un hombre que no la quería y que no parecía apreciar el hecho de que se la hubiera dado porque lo juzgara especial.

¿Acaso era especial de verdad?

Serena necesitaba desesperadamente que Darien la consolara, que se mostrara amable y afectuoso con ella y, en lugar de hacer eso, se estaba comportando con ella como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

Era cierto que había mentido, pero jamás lo hacía. En esa ocasión, la idea de perderlo, de no hacer el amor con él le había nublado la razón y le había hecho faltar a la verdad.

Darien volvió a aparecer, todavía más guapo que antes, ataviado con un precioso traje gris a medida y Serena se apresuró a desviar la mirada.

-Perdóname por mentirte, pero no pensaba en lo que hacía -se disculpó en voz baja-. Ojala no te hubiera mentido.

A Darien le produjo una inmensa admiración que Serena fuera una persona que pidiera disculpas tan pronto, pues eso significaba que era una buena persona. Sin embargo, si tal y como él quería, pasaba a formar parte de su vida, necesitaba aprender la lección y tener muy claro que él no toleraba mentiras en su casa.

-Las mentiras minan la confianza -comentó-. ¿Cómo voy a poder confiar ahora en ti?

-Ojala nada de esto hubiera ocurrido... -se lamentó Serena con pesar.

-No somos niños, Serena. Ha ocurrido lo que queríamos que ocurriera.

-¡Esto ha sido lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida!

-No ha sido muy inteligente ni por tu parte ni por la mía, pero lo que a simple vista puede parecer un error puede transformarse en algo positivo.

-No sé cómo... -contestó Serena enrollándose la sábana al cuerpo y levantándose de la cama.

Le hubiera gustado poder cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. ¿Por qué demonios no se había ido mientras Darien estaba en la ducha? Estaba tan avergonzada por lo ocurrido que, mientras recogía su ropa, no se atrevía ni a mirarlo. ¿Cómo se había acostado con un desconocido? Aquel comportamiento no era propio de ella.

La impresionante intensidad de sus emociones y la atracción sexual habían destrozado el respeto que debería haber sentido por sí misma.

A Darien le había bastado con mirarla y con tocarla para hacerle perder el sentido común y el control. ¿Cómo negar que sentía algo por él? ¿Se habría enamorado? Lo cierto era que no había podido dejar de pensar en él desde que se habían conocido, pero eso no era excusa para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Espera... -le dijo Darien agarrándola.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar.

-No -le dijo Darien sentándola en una silla-. Escúchame. Ahora somos amantes.

-¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! -exclamó Serena apesadumbrada.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así. Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros no es para tanto.

-Me pongo como me da la gana -lo interrumpió Serena.

-Piensa que esto podría ser el comienzo de una nueva vida para ti.

-¿De que me estás hablando?

-Obviamente, después de lo ocurrido, no puedes seguir trabajando aquí, pero no quiero que vuelvas a casa con tu padre. A partir de ahora, yo me hago responsable de ti.

-No te entiendo.

-Te estoy proponiendo que te vistas, que subas al coche conmigo y que no mires atrás.

Serena lo miró atónita.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya contigo?

-Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amante.

Serena no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero...

-Escúchame antes de contestar. Tengo una casa en Londres en la que podrías vivir de momento. Cuando hayas encontrado una que te guste, la compraré para ti y me haré cargo de todos tus gastos.

Serena comprendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo y la sorpresa y la furia se apoderaron de ella.

-No me respetas en absoluto, ¿verdad? ¿Es porque soy una doncella de la limpieza o porque me he acostado contigo sin pensármelo dos veces?

Darien la miró desconcertado.

-El respeto no tiene nada que ver con todo esto...

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta! Me he comportado como una estúpida, pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a convertirme en una fulana.

-No es eso lo que yo te propongo. Lo que quiero es que pases a formar parte de mi vida.

-¡No te creo! -exclamó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos-. Lo que ocurre es que no crees que sea digna de nada mejor y me reservas para la cama. Muy bien. Me importa un bledo, pero lo que no entiendo es que te hayas rebajado a tocarme si me tienes en tan poca estima.

Cegada por las lágrimas, recogió su ropa, se metió en el baño, se limpió en el bidé y se vistió a toda velocidad.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Darien a proponerle semejante trato? Aquella oferta había sido horriblemente humillante. Claro que, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Tener una relación de igual a igual con un príncipe cuando sus vidas no tenían nada que ver?

No debería haberse acostado con él.

Le hubiera gustado poder revivir el maravilloso momento de unión que se había producido entre ellos antes de que todo se estropeara, pero era imposible.

Serena tomó aire y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró Darien paseándose por la habitación con expresión grave en el rostro.

Cuando él se había quedado a solas, su intelecto había vuelto a reaccionar y la fría lógica se había apoderado de su mente. Su existencia perfectamente orquestada y racional se había salido de los raíles y se había estrellado con estrépito.

Darien era un hombre disciplinado y no estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse, pero debía admitir que se había comportado sin escrúpulos. ¿Acaso enterarse de que Beryl se había casado lo había afectado más de lo que creía?

Por supuesto, la sugerencia de Mimet de que Serena mantenía relaciones con otros hombres le había ido muy bien para creer que era más fácil y para juzgar su deseo por ella más aceptable.

Ahora que podía pensar de nuevo con claridad, se daba cuenta de que nada, absolutamente nada, podía excusar el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con una empleada.

En lugar de ayudar a una joven que estaba pasando por un momento espantoso en su vida, se había aprovechado de ella, había traicionado su confianza y se había comportado muy mal.

Era responsable del daño que le había causado a Serena y ahora se daba cuenta de que proponerle que se convirtiera en su amante había sido todavía peor.

Se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Serena, me gustaría hablar contigo -le dijo al verla aparecer.

Serena no quería ni mirarlo, estaba consiguiendo mantener la compostura a duras penas y no quería ponerse a llorar delante de él.

-No hace falta que digas nada más. Supongo que te aliviará saber que no voy a seguir trabajando en el castillo y que me voy a ir de Strathcraig.

-No, que me digas eso no me alivia en absoluto. ¿Adonde vas a ir? -preguntó

Darien frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo planes.

-Los planes no son suficientes. No permitas que lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros te haga tomar una decisión equivocada. No estás pasando por un buen momento y yo no he hecho más que complicarte las cosas.

-¡La verdad es que estaba bien hasta que me has propuesto que me ganara la vida como una prostituta! -exclamó Serena dejándose llevar por el orgullo herido.

-No me voy a defender de esa acusación -admitió Darien-, Jamás debería haberte dicho nada parecido.

Que le pidiera perdón con tanta facilidad conmovió a Serena, que terminó de vestirse y decidió salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Bueno, ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos -murmuró yendo hacia la puerta.

-Te equivocas. Te debo una explicación. Quiero que entiendas mi comportamiento.

-No.

-Por favor...

Al oír aquella palabra de labios de Darien, Serena sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Era obvio que Darien se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y aquello dolió a Serena todavía más que la terrible propuesta de convertirse en su amante.

Al mirarlo de reojo, volvió a maravillarse de su belleza masculina y recordó el roce de su piel mientras hacían el amor.

-Voy a pedir que nos traigan café -anunció Darien.

-No, por favor, prefiero que terminemos cuanto antes con esto.

Darien se quedó mirándola disgustado.

-No me gusta nada verte así. A lo mejor, las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros porque ambos estábamos con la cabeza en otro sitio, pensando en otras cosas.

-¿En otras cosas? -dijo Serena.

-Sí, tú en tu padre, que te ha pegado y yo... y yo también tenía motivos para estar pensando en otras cosas porque esta mañana me he enterado de que una mujer que era importante para mí se ha casado con otro hombre.

Serena sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, bajó la mirada y pensó que aquello era como si Darien le acabara de clavar un cuchillo en el corazón. Una mujer que era importante para él.

Obviamente, estaba hablando de una mujer de la que estaba enamorado. A Serena se le hacía inconcebible que el príncipe Darien se hubiera enamorado de una mujer que lo hubiera rechazado.

Pero eso era lo que le acababa de contar y el hecho era que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, que su corazón pertenecía a otra.

Serena sintió que se le desgarraba el alma al comprender que Darien estaba enamorado de otra mujer y que, como no podía tenerla, se había acostado con ella, que no había sido para él más que una distracción, el premio de consolación. Aquello la hizo sentirse dolida y humillada.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Aquella pregunta pilló a Darien por sorpresa.

-Beryl...

-No tenías por qué haberme hablado de ella -dijo Serena.

De hecho, habría preferido que no lo hubiera hecho porque, al contarle la verdad, había afectado su dignidad y la había llenado de vacío y de dolor.

-Sí, yo lo necesitaba. No me suelo comportar como lo he hecho hoy. Me he aprovechado de ti y quiero recompensarte por ello. Sólo se me ocurre una manera de hacerlo.

-Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

-Cásate conmigo -murmuró Darien.

Serena estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero se había quedado tan sorprendida, que no consiguió articular palabra.

-Estás loco... -dijo por fin.

-No, no lo estoy. Vivimos en una comunidad que no es muy liberal y tú has crecido en una casa en la que el sexo fuera del matrimonio es completamente inaceptable. Entiendo perfectamente que estés dolida por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros hoy y tienes derecho a estarlo. Me he aprovechado de tu confianza y de tu vulnerabilidad y no me enorgullezco de ello en absoluto.

-Pero pedirme que me case contigo...

Serena estaba completamente anonadada ante el cambio de actitud de Darien.

Ahora comprendía por qué la había tratado con tanto cariño en la cama. Obviamente, estaba pensando en Beryl.

-¿Por qué no? Algún día me tendré que casar con alguien.

-Sí, pero no creo que quieras hacerlo con cualquiera -contestó Serena.

-Tú eres guapa.

Serena se sintió fatal, le pareció una ignominia que la apreciara solamente por sus encantos físicos, pero no debía olvidar que, obviamente, eso era lo único que le había atraído de ella.

En cualquier caso, si le hubiera dicho la verdad, si hubiera confesado que era virgen, Darien jamás le habría hecho el amor, así que de nada servía echarle toda la culpa a él porque ella también tenía su parte de responsabilidad en lo ocurrido.

Darien le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él porque se sentía culpable y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser tan indecente como para aceptar una propuesta tan importante en aquellas condiciones.

-Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de todo esto -le dijo-. No me debes nada. No te culpo de nada. No hace falta que me propongas que me case contigo.

-Claro que hace falta -insistió Darien.

-Gracias por la oferta. No quiero parecerte maleducada, pero creo que no es difícil de entender que no me quiero casar con un hombre que no me ama.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Sí -contestó Serena-. ¿Me puedo ir?

-Haz lo que quieras -contestó Darien.

Acto seguido, Serena salió a toda velocidad de su habitación y Darien se quedó allí, de pie, confuso. Ni por un segundo se le había pasado por la cabeza que Serena fuera a rechazar su propuesta.

Ahora, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que jamás volvería a tenerla en su cama.

Serena acababa de salir a la galena cuando se encontró con Viluy.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te llevo buscando un buen rato -le dijo su amiga-. Por lo visto, ha desaparecido una joya y nos están haciendo abrir las taquillas a todos.

Serena siguió a Viluy hasta los sótanos, donde tenía las taquillas el personal de limpieza y, mientras la señora Mizuno, la jefa de personal, las abría una detrás de otra, no podía dejar de pensar en Darien.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado su propuesta? ¿De verdad se habría casado con ella? No parecía muy propio de un príncipe pedir algo que luego no fuera a estar dispuesto a cumplir. Entonces, ¿se habría convertido en princesa? ¿Habrían sido felices? ¿Se habría olvidado de Beryl y habría terminado enamorándose de ella?

-Serena, ¿podríamos hablar? -le dijo la señora Mizuno tras el registro.

A continuación, mientras Serena seguía a la jefa de personal a su despacho, se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Han encontrado esto en tu taquilla -le dijo la señora Mizuno mostrándole un impresionante diamante.

-Eso es imposible... -contestó Serena mirando la joya, que conocía perfectamente porque la había visto varias veces en la habitación de Mimet Anstruther.

-Hay un testigo que afirma que te ha visto guardar el colgante en tu taquilla durante el descanso de la comida -insistió su jefa.

Sorprendida por la acusación, Serena se lanzó a defender su inocencia y lo que tuvo lugar a continuación fue la peor experiencia de su vida.

Ann Stevens, una de las ayudantes de la señora Mizuno, resultó ser la testigo que la había visto guardando la joya y así lo dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Al cabo de una hora, le informaron de que tenía suerte de que lady Mimet no la denunciara por robo, le entregaron sus pertenencias y la pusieron, literalmente, en la calle.

Allí la estaba esperando Viluy.

-¡Yo no he sido, Viluy, te lo juro! -exclamó Serena.

-Ya lo sé -la tranquilizó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué diablos habrá dicho Ann que me ha visto guardar el diamante en mi taquilla si sabe que no es verdad?

-A lo mejor, porque ha sido ella la que lo ha robado, se ha puesto nerviosa y lo ha escondido en la primera taquilla que ha visto, que ha resultado ser la tuya. Te recuerdo que tiene llave de todo, pero yo sospecho más de lady Esnob.

-¿De lady Mimet? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana ella acusándome? -contestó Serena atónita.

-No tengo ni idea, pero no es trigo limpio. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Serena recordó la tarjeta de visita que Darien le había entregado cuando se habían conocido y decidió que debía llamarlo.

Seguro que él no permitía que la acusaran de algo que ella no había hecho. Seguro que Darien no la creía capaz de robar. Si se interesaba por el caso, podría hacer que se investigara en profundidad y, al final, se sabría la verdad.

-Si tu padre se entera de que te han echado por ladrona, se va a poner furioso - comentó Viluy preocupada.

-Es viernes, así que tengo todo el fin de semana para contárselo -murmuró Serena nerviosa.

-Serena, no se lo digas. Vente a mi casa.

-No puedo...

-Si te pasa algo, llámame por teléfono. Ya sabes que te puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras. A mis padres no les importa.

Tras despedirse de su amiga, Serena pedaleó a toda velocidad y, al llegar a casa, subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a su habitación y, una vez allí, marcó el teléfono móvil de Darien.

-Necesito verte -le dijo cuando contestó-. Es urgente.

Se produjo un breve silencio antes de que Darien le dijera que se verían en una hora en el mirador que había a un kilómetro de su casa.

Serena se dijo que todo iba bien, que por su tono de voz Darien todavía no se había enterado de lo que había sucedido.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Darien colgó el aparato con expresión austera en el rostro.

**no inventes ese tonto se paso como le habla de Beryl despues de... y ñuego eso de que la acusaron de hacerse robado la joya de mimet...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

DESDE el mirador había una vista espectacular del valle de Strathcraig y de las montañas. Rodeado por un espeso bosque, el castillo parecía desde allí un palacio de cuento de hadas. Abajo, en el valle, se veía el lago con forma de lágrima.

El silencio que abrazaba a Serena se vio interrumpido por el ruido del motor de un coche que llegaba. Un par de minutos después, efectivamente, vio llegar la limusina de Darien.

-Supongo que estarás preguntándote por qué quería verte -le dijo nada más subir.

-Sé perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde -la contradijo Darien mirándola de manera intimidatoria.

Por un momento, Serena tuvo la sensación de que lo que habían compartido aquel día jamás había ocurrido.

-Yo no he robado nada -se defendió.

-Jamás justificaré un robo, pero, en tus circunstancias, entiendo por qué lo has hecho.

-¡Yo no he robado nada! -insistió Serena.

-Serena... yo mismo vi cómo intentabas robar una joya a lady Mimet la primera vez.

-¿Cómo dices? -exclamó Serena estupefacta.

-Te recuerdo que había desaparecido un broche misteriosamente y que no aparecía a pesar de que Mimet lo había buscado una y otra vez. De repente, tú lo encontraste como si tal cosa. Yo creo que lo que pasó es que te asustaste porque se había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido y lo volviste a poner en su lugar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que crees que cuando encontré el broche estaba mintiendo? - preguntó Serena consternada.

-En aquel momento, ni se me pasó por la cabeza, pero yo no creo en las coincidencias y te voy a ser sincero: cuando me he enterado de que el colgante de diamantes estaba en tu taquilla, me he acordado de lo del broche. Como tú comprenderás, me parece imposible aceptar que te hayan acusado falsamente de robo.

Aquello hizo que Serena se sintiera como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, mareada y con náuseas porque ella, de alguna manera, había estado segura de que Darien sabría ver la verdad.

Ahora, se daba cuenta de que confiar en él había sido una completa ingenuidad por su parte.

-¿De verdad crees que soy una ladrona?

-Que sepas que no se te ha denunciado a la policía por la situación personal en la que te encuentras -contestó Darien con frialdad-. Quieres irte de casa y para eso necesitas dinero. Hoy sin ir más lejos me has dicho que tenías intención de irte de Strathcraig.

-Sí, es cierto, pero te aseguro que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza robar una joya para financiar mi huida -se defendió Serena.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y de llorar de frustración, de miedo y de dolor, se sentía horriblemente sola.

No había hecho nada malo, pero todo el mundo estaba convencido de que era una ladrona y la mejilla amoratada no hacían más que reforzar esa teoría porque justificaba que quisiera irse de su casa fuera como fuese.

-Tengo intención de darte el dinero que necesites para irte de tu casa -comentó Darien.

-No, gracias. ¡Jamás aceptaría dinero de ti! -contestó Serena mirándolo furiosa.

-Quiero ayudarte. Entiendo tu desesperación.

Serena no podía soportar más aquella situación e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo porque estaba bloqueada.

-Es por tu seguridad. Lo que te he dicho puede que no te haga mucha gracia, pero no soy tu enemigo -murmuró Darien.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo confiaba en ti, tenía fe en ti. Ahora me pregunto por qué. ¡No sé cómo demonios he podido llegar a creer que de alguna manera tú sabrías ver que yo jamás robaría nada! Y ahora me encuentro con que me acusas no solamente de haber robado el diamante sino también el broche. ¡Déjame salir del coche!

-Tranquilízate y no digas tonterías.

-¡No estoy diciendo tonterías! -gritó Serena-. No soy una ladrona y no pienso aceptar tu compasión. Supongo que quieres hacerme desaparecer porque te has acostado conmigo. Te aseguro que me voy a ir de Strathcraig, pero lo haré a mi ritmo y con mi dinero. No necesito nada de ti.

-Contrólate -le dijo Darien con frialdad.

Serena tomó aire varias veces, dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, no quería controlarse en absoluto porque, si su rabia disminuía, su fuerza disminuiría también y entonces, aunque odiaba a Darien con todo su corazón, corría el riesgo de mostrar el dolor que le había producido que la tomara por una ladrona.

-Lo creas o no, me importa lo que te ocurra -insistió Darien-, Si no fuera así, no te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo.

-¡No es verdad, no te importo en absoluto! -exclamó Serena.

-Quiero tener la certeza de que estás a salvo y en tu casa no creo que vaya a ser así. La decisión es tuya -dijo Darien dejándole un sobre al lado.

-Es estupendo tener mucho dinero y poder irlo regalando por ahí, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás dispuesta a denunciar a tu padre por agresión?

-No -contestó Serena con vehemencia.

-Entonces, no hay manera de protegerte de él. ¿Tienes algún familiar que pueda intentar hacerlo entrar en razón o con el que te puedas ir a vivir?

Serena negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-Tengo un hermano, Samuel, pero se peleó con mi padre hace cinco años, se fue y no sé dónde está. Desde entonces, no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto con nosotros.

-¿Te llevabas bien con él?

-Sí, cuando éramos niños nos llevábamos muy bien.

-A lo mejor, podemos encontrarlo, pero vamos a necesitar tiempo. Me parece que lo único que puedes hacer ahora mismo es irte de Strathcraig y yo te estoy ofreciendo el apoyo que necesitas para hacerlo.

-¿Qué apoyo? ¿Te refieres al dinero? Me has decepcionado -contestó Serena viendo satisfecha cómo Darien apretaba la mandíbula ante su condena.

-Me da igual lo que creas. Estoy preocupado seriamente por ti. Si te vas, quiero que me digas adonde vas.

-¿Por qué te iba a decir adonde voy si no crees absolutamente nada de lo que te digo? -le espetó Serena-. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no he robado nada, no soy una ladrona. Y te repito que no quiero ni necesito tu dinero. Ya me las apañaré yo sola. Muchas gracias. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría bajar del coche.

Serena necesitaba desesperadamente dinero, pero no estaba dispuesta bajo ninguna circunstancia a aceptar el dinero de Darien.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, corrió colina abajo sin mirar atrás, diciéndose que no debía perder el tiempo recordando lo que acababa de suceder, pues sería un desgaste mental innecesario.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua como para creer que su príncipe iba a acudir en su rescate como en un cuento de hadas?

De repente, el mundo se le antojó a Serena un lugar lúgubre e incierto y la herida que Darien le había infligido era lo que más le dolía de todo.

Serena era consciente de que no quería quedarse en su casa, así que decidió meter sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta e irse a casa de Viluy con Squeak porque no quería dejar al viejo perro atrás por miedo a que su padre la pagara con él.

Serena dejó la bandeja llena de platos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-No hace falta que hagas eso -le dijo Sabio con amabilidad-. Tú ocúpate de cobrar, no del trabajo duro.

Serena asintió y esperó a que su jefe se hubiera ido para masajearse las lumbares, que la estaban matando de dolor.

A la hora de la cena siempre había un montón de gente y el resto de las camareras no daban abasto, así que a ella le resultaba imposible quedarse sentada junto a la caja registradora sin echar una mano a sus compañeras.

Hacía ya más de siete meses que se había ido de casa dejando tras de sí solamente una nota explicativa.

Sabio era el hermano de Viluy y él y su mujer, Petzai, se habían portado de maravilla con ella y la habían ayudado mucho.

El fin de semana siguiente a que Serena se fuera a de casa, Sabio y Petzai se habían presentado allí para recoger sus cosas y la habían llevado a Londres, donde le habían alquilado una habitación en su propia casa y Sabio le había dado trabajo como camarera en la cafetería que tenía.

Al principio, se había sentido muy perdida en la ciudad y el ruido y la cantidad de gente la habían apabullado. A menudo, echaba de menos la naturaleza, las montañas, la paz y el silencio del valle. Eso la había empujado a explorar los parques londinenses acompañada por Squeak.

Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho aparte de trabajar había sido informarse sobre diversos cursos y pronto había decidido que quería formarse como profesora de música.

Para empezar, estaba yendo a clase dos veces por semana porque, a pesar de que sus conocimientos musicales eran suficientes, tenía que pasar un examen de otras asignaturas antes de poder colocarse como profesora.

La idea de pasar varios años estudiando y viviendo con poco dinero hubiera deprimido a otra persona, pero a ella la llenaba de orgullo porque había tenido el valor de intentarlo y de sacar de la vida mucho más de lo que su padre le hubiera permitido tener jamás.

El futuro se le antojaba prometedor, pero pronto sus sueños se vieron truncados.

Calaverait, una de sus compañeras, se puso a rellenar botes de kétchup y, cuando Serena intentó ayudarla, la otra camarera le indicó que se sentara y se estuviera quietecita.

-Estás tan delgada que, si viniera una ráfaga de viento un poco fuerte, saldrías volando -dijo la mujer agarrándola del antebrazo para enfatizar su preocupación—. ¿Cómo andas de salud? ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has ido al médico?

-Siempre he sido muy delgada -le aseguró Serena sin querer contestar a su pregunta porque se había quedado dormida y no había ido a la última cita-. No te preocupes tanto por mí. No hace falta, de verdad.

-No lo puedo evitar. No tienes fuerzas ni para levantar una cucharilla y el bebé nacerá dentro de unas semanas -suspiró Calaverait.

-Estoy bien -insistió Serena.

A continuación, se giró para atender a un cliente y se golpeó con la tripa en la mesa. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo y, a veces, cuando se miraba en algún escaparate por la calle, no se reconocía.

Se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada cuando casi estaba de cuatro meses. Había descubierto que las continuas náuseas que sentía no eran el resultado de una gastroenteritis persistente.

Lo cierto era que había llegado a Londres sintiéndose muy mal, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pensar día y noche en Darien. Para intentar apartar su mente del príncipe, se había dedicado a trabajar y a estudiar sin descanso, apenas comía y dormía poco y había pasado una eternidad hasta que se había dado cuenta de que no le había llegado el periodo en varios meses.

Entonces, lo achacó al estrés y a la pérdida de peso y tampoco se preocupó demasiado, pero, como no paraba de tener náuseas, decidió ir al médico.

Ni siquiera entonces se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera estar embarazada, lo que recordándolo ahora le parecía increíble porque, aunque era virgen, obviamente sabía que mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre podía desembocar en un embarazo.

En cuanto pensaba en Darien, las emociones la bloqueaban así que, para protegerse, había decidido no volver a pensar en él ni recordar la pasión que habían compartido aquel día.

Sin embargo, cuando el médico le dijo que podía estar embarazada, Serena no tuvo más remedio que recordar sus momentos de intimidad y entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien no había tomado precauciones.

En un principio, la idea de convertirse en madre soltera la llenó de vergüenza y de miedo. Luego, se enfureció con Darien. ¿Por qué demonios no había tenido más cuidado? Obviamente, porque le importaba un bledo cargarla con la responsabilidad de un hijo.

Serena no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacer cuando naciera el niño, pero lo que era obvio era que no iba a poder trabajar ni dar clases.

Evidentemente, ser madre le iba dificultar mucho la vida.

Había pensado en llamar a Darien para contarle lo sucedido, pero él la había acusado de ser una ladrona y seguro que pensaba que estaba mintiendo.

Además, no debía olvidar que estaba enamorado de otra mujer y que se arrepentía de haberse acostado con ella. El orgullo que le quedaba había impedido a Serena ponerse en contacto con él.

-¿Qué tal está tu perrillo? -le preguntó Calaverait.

-Duerme mucho, el veterinario me ha dicho que no es nada en especial, simplemente es muy mayor... -contestó Serena con tristeza.

La idea de perder a Squeak se le hacía insoportable porque era el único vínculo que le quedaba con su madre.

Cuando hubo terminado su turno, salió a la calle. Hacía frío y las farolas alumbraban con su luz amarilla el pavimento húmedo. Bajo una de las luces, había un coche del que se bajó un hombre de pelo negro.

Al principio, Serena no lo reconoció porque su rostro estaba en sombra, pero cuando se incorporó por completo Serena vio que era Darien y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

-¿Te he asustado?... no era mi intención –la saludó Darien en tono amable, como si hablaran con regularidad.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de dónde estaba? -exclamó Serena abrochándose el abrigo a toda velocidad para intentar esconder la tripa.

-Tengo mis contactos -contestó Darien-. ¿Estás bien? -añadió mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. Estás muy pálida.

-¿De verdad? Será por esta luz... ¿a qué has venido?

-A verte.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, pero los descruzó a toda velocidad porque aquella postura le marcaba la tripa.

-¿Y eso?

-Te dije antes de que te fueras que estuvieras en contacto y no sabía nada de ti. Estaba preocupado. Te llevo a casa.

-No, no hace falta.

-Claro que hace falta. Estás temblando de frío.

Serena se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de que su ligero abrigo no impedía que el frío de la noche entrara en su cuerpo. Tenía frío, estaba cansada, le dolía mucho la espalda y de todo aquello tenía la culpa Darien.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba intentando esconder la tripa precisamente del hombre que la había metido en todo aquello?

Con un movimiento repentino que tomó a Darien por sorpresa, Serena se deslizó a su lado y subió a la limusina, donde se sintió muy a gusto porque se estaba muy calentita.

-Podríamos cenar en mi hotel -propuso Darien.

-Tengo que ir primero a casa... -contestó Serena dándose cuenta de que prácticamente había aceptado su invitación.

Era desconcertante, pero lo cierto era que su boca trabajaba más deprisa que su cerebro. Sin comentar nada más, Darien le pidió su dirección y se la comunicó al chofer.

Mientras lo hacía, Serena lo miraba de reojo, sin perder detalle de lo bien vestido que iba. Desde luego, aquel hombre parecía recién sacado de una revista de moda.

Era increíblemente guapo, el pecado personificado. No era de extrañar que Serena se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él y se hubiera metido en su cama.

-Tardo diez minutos -dijo al llegar a casa.

Al ver el barrio tan lúgubre en el que vivía, Darien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ofrecerse a acompañarla. Por supuesto, lo que sí hizo fue dar instrucciones al guardaespaldas que iba en el asiento del copiloto, que a su vez se puso en contacto con el equipo de seguridad que viajaba en el coche de atrás.

Darien tomó aire lentamente y se dijo que Serena había cambiado mucho físicamente. Seguía siendo increíblemente guapa, pero estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y estaba horriblemente delgada.

Parecía enferma.

Serena le puso la cena a Squeak dándose cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, decidida a contarle a Darien que iba a ser padre, y no lo iba a hacer porque le pareciera lo correcto o porque fuera una tontería sentirse humillada por un embarazo del que él era responsable.

No, le iba a decir que estaba embarazada para fastidiarle el día. Sí, era una venganza infantil y rabiosa, pero así era como se sentía.

De repente, se encontró preguntándose con cuántas mujeres habría estado en los últimos siete meses. Seguramente, habría salido con mujeres de su condición social y no con doncellas de la limpieza que solamente servían para practicar sexo.

Aquel pensamiento no hizo ningún bien a su ya de por sí vapuleada autoestima. Serena estaba convencida de que, mientras ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por sobrevivir, Darien debía de haber estado pasándoselo en grande. Aunque la gente decía que siempre que iba a Strathcraig llevaba una vida muy sencilla y que no hacía más que trabajar y dedicarse a obras de beneficencia.

Sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de que escondía algo más porque tenía casas por todo el mundo en las que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin que nadie lo supiera y a ella le había propuesto ser su amante, ¿no?

No había tardado mucho en llevársela a la cama, lo que significaba obviamente que tenía experiencia. Cualquier hombre que tuviera amantes era un coleccionista de mujeres. A lo mejor, Darien era un donjuán discreto, pero un donjuán al fin y al cabo.

¡Ahora que había recuperado el odio que sentía por él había llegado el momento de que Darien se enterara de todo, de que supiera lo que pensaba de él! Squeak tenía artritis, así que Serena tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta la limusina, donde el perro se acomodó en un rincón y se quedó dormido.

Serena se sentó frente a Darien y cerró los ojos brevemente, repasando mentalmente lo que le iba a decir. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada, que no pudo evitar quedarse ella también dormida.

La despertó un sonido al que no estaba acostumbrada: Squeak gruñendo.

-Desde luego, es un buen perro de defensa -comentó Darien-. Estaba intentando despertarte y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. Ya hemos llegado a mi hotel -añadió.

-Vaya, me he quedado dormida -dijo Serena pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el aparcamiento del hotel. ¿Te crees que te iba a secuestrar o algo así?

-No digas tonterías -rió Serena saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Mientras caminaban, Squeak se le cruzó en el camino y Serena se tropezó con la correa, lo que la hizo tropezar. Menos mal que Darien estaba cerca para agarrarla.

-Ten cuidado...

Sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, Serena se dio la vuelta nerviosa hacia Darien con la mala fortuna de que su tripa se metió por medio y golpeó a Darien en la cadera. Al darse cuenta, Serena bajó la mirada e intentó cerrarse el abrigo, que se había abierto ligeramente.

Darien siguió la dirección de su mirada y de pronto lo comprendió todo, su aspecto enfermizo, sus andares torpes y lentos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desabrochó los dos botones del abrigo de Serena y separó la tela.

-Vas a tener un hijo -exclamó asombrado-. Y pronto. ¿De quién es?

Serena se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a cerrarse el abrigo, consciente de que se había puesto roja como la grana.

-¿Tú de quién crees que es? -le espetó.

-Entonces, no te quedan más que unas pocas semanas...

-Ya veo que sabes contar -comentó Serena con acidez.

Darien no sabía qué decir.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, en menos de dos meses iba a ser padre. Estaba completamente conmocionado. Así que el hijo que iba a tener Serena era suyo... Por eso estaba tan cansada.

Darien apenas sabía nada de embarazos ni de mujeres embarazadas, pero lo poco que sabía, que su madre había muerto al darle a él a luz, hizo que un escalofrío de terror le recorriera la espalda.

Una persona de servicio les había abierto la puerta principal de la vivienda y estaban en el salón.

-Quiero que sepas que te odio por haberme puesto en esta situación -le dijo Serena con vehemencia-. ¡Te odio!

Darien pensó que era normal que estuviera enfadada. Obviamente, no debía de haberlo pasado muy bien los últimos meses y era evidente que estaba cansada, pero ahora que él había llegado para hacerse cargo de ella todo iba a cambiar.

La situación iba a mejorar para ella.

Darien sintió unos tremendos deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y de correr con ella hacia el aeropuerto, pero era consciente de que no podía llevarla a su país y cuidarla hasta que no fuera su esposa.

-¿Me has oído? -gritó Serena.

-Sí. Soy consciente de que no hemos tenido una relación convencional...

-No hemos tenido ninguna relación, ni convencional ni no convencional... ¡Simplemente te acostaste conmigo!

-No creo que recordar el pasado desde un punto de vista emocional sirva de nada. Estás embarazada, vas a tener un hijo mío y eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo. Lo que tenemos que hacer es casarnos cuanto antes -declaró Darien muy seguro de sí mismo-. ¿Por qué? Porque nuestro hijo o hija será el heredero o heredera del trono de Dhemen, pero solamente si nace dentro del matrimonio y es declarado legítimo o legítima.

Serena se quedó mirándolo furiosa.

-No has dicho nada sobre lo que yo te he dicho.

-No pienso comentar lo que has dicho porque tengo muy claro que lo único que importa ahora mismo es el hijo que vas a tener.

-¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo? -le preguntó Serena estupefacta.

No se podía creer que la vida le volviera a poner delante a Darien, que de nuevo tuviera la oportunidad de casarse con él. El orgullo y un fuerte sentido de la justicia le habían hecho negarse aquella posibilidad siete meses antes porque entonces no necesitaba una alianza para compensar la pérdida de su virginidad y, aunque ya estaba enamorada de él entonces, no había querido aceptar aquellas condiciones tan humillantes.

-Por supuesto -contestó Darien.

-¿Y no habría sido más sencillo tomar precauciones y evitar que esto ocurriera?

-Sí, pero no ha sucedido así -contestó Darien apretando la mandíbula-. Te aseguro que jamás antes me había pasado nada parecido.

-¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza en este tiempo que me podía haber quedado embarazada?

Darien se sonrojó levemente.

-Para cuando se me pasó por la cabeza que no habíamos usado métodos anticonceptivos, ya era demasiado tarde y confieso que después ni me lo he planteado. Aunque te pedí que siguieras en contacto conmigo, al no hacerlo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que te hubieras quedado embarazada.

-¿Y ahora que lo sabes cómo te sientes? ¿Furioso? ¿Nervioso? -le preguntó Serena ansiosa por tener una respuesta.

-Creo que éste es nuestro destino y que debemos aceptarlo con alegría -contestó Darien.

Serena no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba segura de que Darien tenía que haberse sentido frustrado y confuso aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo.

-¿Qué es eso que has comentado antes de que el niño o la niña heredará el trono de no sé qué país?

-Yo soy el príncipe heredero de mi país. Mi padre, Mamoru, es el actual rey de Dhemen -le explicó Darien-. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Lo cierto era que Serena sabía que Darien era príncipe, por supuesto, pero no se había planteado que fuera el hijo de un rey reinante, ella creía que sería un familiar lejano, un príncipe más de tantos. Desde luego, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

-Vamos a cenar... -le indicó Darien.

Sólo entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto una puerta que llevaba a un comedor en el que había preparada una mesa sencilla y elegante para dos comensales.

Después de sentarse a la mesa, Darien le sirvió agua y Serena se bebió el vaso entero.

-Entonces, Serena, ¿estás dispuesta a olvidar tu hostilidad hacia mí y a convertirte en mi esposa? -insistió Darien.

-No me puedo creer que te quieras casar con una ladrona -comentó Serena con malicia.

Darien la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-La vida está llena de sorpresas -le dijo.

Serena lo miró apenada porque, en secreto, había albergado la esperanza de que Darien hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre ella.

-Yo no robé aquella joya, no soy una ladrona -le aseguró de nuevo.

Darien no contestó.

Serena sabía lo que quería decir su silencio y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas de rabia. Le hubiera gustado hablar de aquel asunto con Darien, pero era consciente de que no tenía energías para hacerlo y de que, además, lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos al príncipe era el hijo que iban a tener.

Darien quería casarse con ella para que su hijo fuera legítimo y, para ser sincera, Serena estaba impresionada por el grado de compromiso hacia el bebé que Darien había demostrado y lo poco que había tardado en hacerse cargo de su futuro.

Por supuesto, ella le importaba muy poco, tal y como demostraba que ni se hubiera inmutado cuando le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero, ¿qué esperaba?

Si Darien era capaz de pasar por encima de ciertos sentimientos y de no hacer caso de situaciones desagradables por el bien del niño, ¿acaso no debería hacer ella lo mismo?

Por desgracia, era evidente que a ella le iba a costar mucho más porque estaba completamente enamorada de Darien bin Chiba al Shiels, un hombre que le había hecho un daño terrible, y le bastaba con levantar la mirada y ver sus maravillosos ojos para darse cuenta de que se estaba arriesgándose a sufrir de nuevo.

Sin embargo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada porque Darien fuera capaz de considerar única y exclusivamente el bien del bebé y ella, no.

-¿Te vas a casar conmigo? -insistió Darien

-Sí -contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros, como dando a entender que le daba exactamente igual.

Darien pensó que Serena se había educado en un ambiente en el que tener hijos fuera del matrimonio estaba muy mal visto y, obviamente, le quería ahorrar a su bebé el sufrimiento de tener que vivir con aquel estigma.

-Te prometo que jamás te daré motivos para que te arrepientas de esta decisión. Voy a preparar inmediatamente la boda -sonrió Darien alargando el brazo y acariciándole la mano.

Sorprendida, Serena se apresuró a retirarla.

-No hace falta que finjamos -murmuró dejando a un lado el plato de sopa que apenas había probado-. Los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio no es de verdad, así que no hace falta que disimulemos cuando estemos solos.

Darien tuvo que hacer un gran ejercicio de disciplina y autocontrol para no contestar porque, aunque dentro de su familia tenía fama de ser el más diplomático de todos, cuando estaba con Serena se sentía como un elefante en una cacharrería.

Una vez a solas, tendría que meditar detalladamente sobre por qué cuando estaba con ella no era capaz de ser discreto y juicioso. De momento, prefirió callar.

**ay no ahora volvio a aparecer Darien de nuevo y no se como acepto casarse con el si ni quiera confia en ella...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

PAREZCO una vaca -comentó Serena con aire triste al mirarse en el espejo. Al sentir una punzada en el pubis, hizo una mueca de dolor y se dijo que no era nada.

Viluy se quedó mirando a su amiga y sacudió la cabeza.

-El vestido es una preciosidad y estás genial -le aseguró.

-Pero si estoy gordísima... -insistió Serena cerrando la maleta.

Era cierto que estaba embarazadísima y que ningún vestido de novia podría haber ocultado su tripa. El que le habían confeccionado era juvenil y bonito, pero no dejaba de ser un vestido premamá y Serena habría dado cualquier cosa en el mundo por parecer una novia aquella mañana y no una embarazada.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Darien y durante ese tiempo había dejado el trabajo y le habían dado una tarjeta de crédito, que apenas había utilizado, dos guardaespaldas y una suite en un hotel.

Squeak se había acostumbrado a la vida lujosa con increíble celeridad y se paseaba por su nuevo entorno con una dignidad y una pomposidad que tenían sorprendida a Serena.

Ella, sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera interpretado un papel en una obra de teatro.

Darien había ido a Dhemen para hablar con su familia y obtener autorización de su padre para casarse y, antes de irse, había insistido en que Serena llamara a Viluy para invitarla a la boda.

Desde que se había ido, la había llamado todos los días y se había mostrado educado, considerado e... impersonal.

-¿Sabes lo que estaba diciendo la gente ayer en el castillo cuando me iba? -sonrió Viluy.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-¡Que lady Mimet te hizo una encerrona para acusarte de ladrona porque se había dado cuenta de que el príncipe Darien se había enamorado perdidamente de ti!

Serena cerró los ojos presa del dolor porque era perfectamente consciente de que, a pesar de que se iba a casar con ella, su futuro marido no la amaba.

-Todo el mundo sabía que la viuda alegre llevaba un par de años intentando echarle el lazo, pero por muchas minifaldas que se ha puesto no ha podido hacer nada - rió la pelirroja-. Lo cierto es que me alegro mucho de que todas sus artimañas no hayan podido con vuestro amor porque... tú estás completamente enamorada del príncipe, ¿verdad?

-Sí -murmuró Serena.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono.

-El coche ya está listo, te está esperando -anunció Viluy-, Dentro de dos horas, serás una princesa.

-Bueno, no sé...

-¿Cómo que no? Si te casas con un príncipe, obviamente, tú te conviertas en princesa. ¿Y el niño? Seguro que a él también le darán algún título, ¿no?

-No lo sé -contestó Serena saliendo de la suite.

-Supongo que la familia del príncipe Darien estará sorprendida con todo esto. ¡No creo que les haya hecho ninguna gracia que su hijo se case con una mujer que no es de sangre real! -comentó Viluy-. Uy, perdón, no tendría que haber dicho eso... –añadió tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad -contestó Serena.

-Ya sabes que me voy después de la misa -comentó su amiga cambiando de tema.

-No, Viluy, por favor...

-Sí, ya hemos hablado de ello. No podría comer al lado de un príncipe. Me pondría muy nerviosa.

Sabio se había ofrecido a llevar a Serena al altar, pero ella se lo había agradecido y le había dicho que no era necesario porque iba ser una boda muy sencilla en la que solamente iba a haber un par de testigos.

Lo cierto era que le producía un terrible dolor que no fuera a acudir nadie de su familia. Le habría encantado que su hermano Samuel estuviera allí con ella, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo localizarlo.

Había llamado a su casa para decirle a su padre que se iba a casar, pero, en cuanto había oído la voz de su hija, Kenji Tsukino había colgado el teléfono.

Serena había intentado convencerse de que daba igual, de que aquella boda era un matrimonio de conveniencia que iba a tener lugar única y exclusivamente por el bien del niño, que el anillo que le iba a entregar Darien no se lo iba a entregar con amor.

Ni siquiera con respeto porque, si Darien seguía creyéndola una ladrona, ¿cómo la iba a respetar? Claro que, si la gente empezaba a dudar de la versión de Ann Stevens y a sospechar de lady Mimet, tal vez, Darien terminaría descubriendo la verdad.

-¡A por él! -le dijo Viluy al oído cuando Serena llegó al inicio del pasillo.

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se quedó mirando a Darien, que la esperaba junto al altar más increíble y guapo que nunca.

¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Cuando Darien la llamaba por teléfono, Serena sentía mariposas en el estómago y, cuando le sonreía, sentía que se le elevaba el corazón como si tuviera alas.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero Serena no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando Darien le puso la alianza.

Ahora era su marido.

Darien estaba realmente preocupado por Serena porque cada día parecía más frágil y estaba más pálida aunque ella siempre decía que se encontraba bien. Estaba deseando irse a Dhemen para que un ginecólogo de su entera confianza pudiera examinarla.

Mientras Darien pensaba en todo eso, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en que ni siquiera tenía ramo de novia, en que todo aquello era una farsa, en que aquel matrimonio adolecía de amor por todas partes y en que era mejor que se fuera acostumbrando porque eso era lo que la esperaba.

Estaban saliendo de la iglesia cuando Serena sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en el bajo vientre que la hizo doblarse hacia delante.

-¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó Darien, preocupado.

-Me duele -consiguió contestar Serena-. ¡Me duele mucho!

Darien dio instrucciones en árabe a su hermano Raza, tomó a Serena en brazos y la metió en el coche.

-Tengo miedo -confesó Serena nerviosa.

A continuación, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó. Mientas tanto, Darien la hizo tumbarse, él se sentó, le colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo y le agarró las manos para darle fuerzas.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos al hospital en menos de cinco minutos.

-Supongo que no tenías previsto que esto ocurriera hoy.

-Tú tranquila... -contestó Darien apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Estoy contigo y no te va a pasar nada. Los momentos difíciles no lo son tanto si se llevan entre dos.

Serena estaba sinceramente preocupada por tener un parto prematuro, temía que le sucediera algo al niño.

Al llegar al hospital, Serena se quedó anonadada, pues se trataba de una clínica privada que pertenecía a una de las fundaciones de Darien.

Nada más examinarla, el médico decidió que había que ingresarla.

-Deberías comer algo -le indicó Serena a Darien diez minutos después, una vez a solas en su habitación privada.

-¿Estás de broma?

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Me quiero quedar contigo.

-No hace falta -mintió Serena porque, en realidad, lo que más necesitaba en el mundo era su compañía.

-Me da igual que haga falta o no porque me voy a quedar de todas formas.

Aquella declaración impresionó a Serena, que comenzó a relajarse.

-Estoy cansada... -bostezó desde la cama.

-Duerme -le indicó Darien.

Serena así lo hizo y, cuando se despertó, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en su mano y en cómo brillaba su alianza de matrimonio.

Tal y como había prometido, Darien no se había ido. Estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana.

-Supongo que no era así como tenías planeado pasar el día de nuestra boda - comentó Serena.

Darien se giró hacia ella y la miró preocupado, lo que sorprendió a Serena.

-Parece que ya no estás tan pálida. ¿Te duele algo?

Serena negó con la cabeza y Darien sonrió aliviado, se acercó a la cama y la miró.

-Eres una mujer fuerte y nuestro hijo también lo será.

-¿Voy a tener que pasar la noche aquí?

-Sí -contestó Darien-, ¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-Estoy preocupado por el peso que has perdido y el médico, también –comentó Darien con amabilidad.

-Tener náuseas todo el rato no me permite disfrutar de la comida. Por eso he perdido tanto peso -le explicó Serena-. ¿Tú has comido algo?

-No, estaba tan preocupado por ti que no tengo hambre -contestó Darien.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien, mensaje recibido. Intentaré comer un poco.

Efectivamente, Serena consiguió deglutir una comida ligera e incluso saborear una mousse de chocolate antes de volverse a quedar dormida.

Se despertó a medianoche y vio que había luz en un rincón de la habitación.

Darien estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama y Serena se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? -murmuró sorprendida de que no la hubiera dejado a cargo del personal médico.

Darien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por la pregunta.

-¿Y dónde quieres que esté? Eres mi mujer y ésta es nuestra noche de bodas - contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Serena había pensado que le contestaría que era su deber estar junto a ella y al niño que esperaban, pero aquella contestación le había sorprendido.

-Se me había olvidado...

-A mí, no -dijo Darien acariciándole la mano-. Duerme.

-Sí, jefe -bromeó Serena.

Darien rió de manera sensual.

-¿Te importaría hacerte cargo de Squeak?

-No te preocupes, está todo controlado.

-Estará perdido sin mí -comentó Serena preocupada.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me aseguraré personalmente de que esté bien. ¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes?

-Mi madre me lo regaló cuando era un cachorro y yo tenía nueve años. Ahora tiene trece -contestó Serena.

-Sí, desde luego, es un anciano venerable. No te preocupes, no le sucederá nada.

Durante los siguientes cinco días, a Serena le quedó muy claro que no tenía más opción que ser extremadamente prudente y cuidadosa durante el tiempo que le quedaba de embarazo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Dhemen? -le preguntó a Darien.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento. Tendremos que quedarnos en Londres hasta después del nacimiento del niño -contestó su marido encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando la situación-. Ahora lo más importante es que descanses. Supongo que debe de ser duro tener que guardar cama, pero cada día que nuestro hijo pasa dentro de tu cuerpo se fortalece más.

Serena se dijo que serían solamente unas cuantas semanas y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo hiciera falta para asegurarse de que su hijo naciera con buena salud.

-¿Me voy a tener que quedar en la clínica?

-No. Si me prometes que vas a ser prudente, contrataré ahora mismo a un par de enfermeras y te llevaré a nuestro piso de Londres.

-Seré prudente -repitió Serena.

Treinta y seis horas después, le dieron el alta, se instaló en un ático en el que se encontró con gran júbilo con Squeak y conoció a la primera de las tres enfermeras que la iban a cuidar por turnos.

La casa resultó ser increíblemente grande, amueblada a la última moda y moderna.

Serena se encontró pronto instalada en un diván situado en una gran habitación desde la que había una vista espectacular del río Tamesis.

A media mañana, recibió varias cajas con conjuntos de lencería y, animada por la enfermera, eligió un camisón de seda color verde claro a juego con una bata y dejó que le cepillaran el pelo para la visita de Darien a la hora de comer.

-¿Estás bien aquí? -le preguntó al llegar-. Esta es la casa que utiliza toda la familia cuando viene a Londres. A lo mejor, debería comprar algo más privado...

Al ver llegar a Darien, la enfermera sonrió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Esta enfermera se comporta como si fuéramos recién casados y estuviéramos desesperados por estar solos -murmuró Serena en tono de disculpa.

En respuesta, Darien bajó la cabeza hacia ella, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. Desconcertada, Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Darien se tumbó junto a ella y volvió a besarla.

-Ojala pudiéramos aprovechar el tiempo que estamos a solas, pero los placeres mejores siempre nos están vedados -sonrió-. Me he dado cuenta de que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti y eso me da fuerzas para tener paciencia.

Consternada por aquella conversación, para la que no estaba preparada en absoluto, Serena se mostró ultrajada e indignada.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Darien alargó el brazo y le tocó los pezones, que se habían endurecido bajo la seda. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza sin poder evitar disfrutar de la sensación de placer que sus caricias le provocaban.

-Tu cuerpo reconoce y sabe la verdad. Si me fuera posible, ahora mismo te haría el amor -murmuró Darien con voz ronca-. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener que esperar hará mucho más placentero el encuentro cuando llegue el momento.

-¡Se supone que nuestro matrimonio no es de verdad! -protestó Serena.

-¿Tú quieres que sea así? La verdad es que yo prefiero no fingir, no me gusta fingir -contestó Darien-. Eres mi mujer y pronto serás la madre de mi hijo, así que no quiero que haya nada falso en nuestra relación. ¿Te he dicho que volveremos a casarnos en Dhemen?

-No, no me habías comentado nada -contestó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

-Puede ser que para entonces tengas claro lo que quieres. Aunque pudiera acostarme contigo ahora mismo, lo cierto es que preferiría aguantar y controlar mi deseo hasta que toda mi familia te considere realmente mi esposa -dijo Darien.

-¿Tú crees que me aceptarán? -preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó Darien amablemente-. Por las apariencias, hemos hecho creer a todos que nos casamos el año pasado en secreto porque a mi padre no le parecía bien nuestra relación y no nos dio autorización para una boda oficial. Sin embargo, el inminente nacimiento de nuestro hijo ha ablandando el corazón del rey, que ha decidido respetar mi decisión. Así, todo el mundo contento.

Serena pensó que Darien estaba pagando un alto precio por haberse dejado llevar por el deseo sexual que sentía por ella porque, al fin y al cabo, él no estaba enamorado de ella y ella, sí.

En aquel momento, el bebé le dio una patada.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Serena poniéndose la mano sobre la tripa.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Darien extendiendo un brazo hacia ella.

-Sí...

Darien le puso la palma de la mano sobre la tripa y sonrió encantado.

-Qué feliz me estás haciendo -murmuró con una sinceridad que emocionó a Serena.

Aunque Darien no la quisiera, era obvio que no se sentía mal porque fuera a ser padre y aquello significaba mucho para ella. Evidentemente, estaba encantado con el nacimiento de su hijo y estaba decidido a celebrar su llegada y no simplemente a aceptarlo como algo inevitable.

Además, a pesar de que su figura había perdido su esbeltez, acababa de demostrar que seguía encontrándola atractiva y Serena se dijo que ambas cosas era muy positivas.

Sin embargo, no debía olvidar tampoco que se había casado con un hombre que la tenía por una ladrona.

Serena intentó ponerse en su mente y comprendió que, al no conocerla prácticamente de nada, era lógico que Darien hubiera creído que había robado.

Sin embargo, estaban construyendo una relación y, tarde o temprano, tendría la suficiente confianza con él como para hablar de aquel tema y convencerlo, demostrando su inocencia, de que ella no había tenido nada que ver con la desaparición del diamante de lady Mimet.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba, llegaron un montón de revistas y de libros, otra muestra de que Darien pensaba en ella.

Serena se encontraba mucho mejor y, de hecho, se tomó un cuenco de cereales, un cruasán y dos tazas de chocolate.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Darien pasó todo el tiempo libre que tuvo con ella, pero no volvió a besarla. Sin embargo, canceló todos sus viajes de negocios al extranjero para estar a su lado.

Al final, Serena se puso de parto quince días antes de lo esperado, a media mañana. Darien estaba en la otra punta de Londres.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, Serena estaba ya ingresada.

-No te preocupes, no te va doler -le aseguró apretándole la mano-. He hablado con los médicos y me han asegurado que no vas a sufrir en absoluto.

Serena pensó que el que parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho era él y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálido. Ella era consciente de que dar a luz implicaba cierto dolor, pero no se lo dijo.

Darien estaba tan preocupado por Serena, que se puso a rezar. Ni el mejor equipo médico del mundo podía asegurar que a una parturienta no le sucediera nada. Su propia madre, joven y sana, había muerto poco después de darlo a luz y su padre jamás se había recuperado de la pérdida de la mujer a la que adoraba.

Media hora después, nació su hijo y todo fue a las mil maravillas.

-Es... es... un milagro -dijo al verlo, visiblemente emocionado-. Dentro de unas semanas, cuando estés bien, iremos a Dhemen y se lo presentaremos a mi pueblo.

**wow asi que ya nacio el pequeño bebe pobre Sere parece no estar muy conforme con su matrimonio...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

CUANDO el avión privado aterrizó en Dhemen, Serena tomó en brazos a su hijo Endimion y lo abrazó con cariño.

-¿Quién es el niño más guapo del mundo? -murmuró besándolo en la frente.

Endimion la miró con sus inmensos ojos zafios, tan parecidos a los de su padre, y Serena sonrió encantada al ver que se encontraba bien.

Durante sus primeras semanas de vida, el niño había enfermado constantemente y sus padres se habían preocupado mucho, pero, poco a poco, había ido ganando salud y ahora estaba perfectamente sano y feliz.

Sin embargo, las constantes enfermedades del pequeño habían provocado que Serena se quedara en Londres mientras Darien recorría el mundo por asuntos de negocios.

Ahora, Endimion tenía siete semanas y hacía tres que Serena no veía a su padre. Se sentía nerviosa y deseosa de verlo cuanto antes.

Darien había mantenido su férrea promesa de no volver a tocarla hasta que sehubiese llevado a cabo su segunda boda y ni siquiera la había vuelto a besar después del nacimiento del niño.

Aquello había hecho que Serena se sintiera prácticamente rechazada, algo que le había dolido sobremanera y le había hecho asumir que Darien estaba única y exclusivamente con ella por el bien del niño.

Tras entregarle el bebé a su niñera, Serena se puso en pie. Antes de aterrizar, se había cambiado de ropa, eligiendo un precioso traje de chaqueta azul porque el azul era un color muy apreciado en Dhemen, tal y como había leído en los numerosos libros que había devorado sobre el país de origen de su marido.

Al oír la voz de Darien, se giró y se dio cuenta de su marido había abierto la puerta del avión y había entrado a buscarla.

-Darien... -murmuró yendo hacia él.

Darien la miró y sonrió, haciendo que a Serena se le acelerara el corazón.

-Te he echado de menos -dijo Darien agarrándola de la mano y soltándosela casi inmediatamente-. Endimion -añadió mirando a su hijo y sonriendo encantado-. Parece feliz y no es para menos ahora que, por fin, está en casa y con su familia.

Dolida por el frío recibimiento, Serena miró por la ventanilla y se quedó de piedra al ver a la muchedumbre allí congregada bajo el ardiente sol.

-Dios mío, ¿pero qué ocurre? ¿Qué hace toda esa gente ahí?

-Han venido a daros la bienvenida al niño y a ti. ¿Preparada? Es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente bajo este sol.

-Madre mía... -suspiró Serena nerviosa.

-Sólo tienes que sonreír -la tranquilizó Darien tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacía la escalerilla del avión.

Sintiéndose prácticamente cegada por el sol, Serena percibió que una banda de música comenzaba a tocar. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Darien la tomó de la mano.

-No te muevas -le ordenó-. Mantén la cabeza alta. Es nuestro himno nacional -le explicó.

Serena así lo hizo.

Unos minutos después, ya en la pista, Darien le presentó a un hombre ataviado con uniforme militar mientras la gente aplaudía y la saludaba con respeto. A continuación, Darien la condujo a una marquesina con toldo, donde se sentaron.

Una vez allí, una niña pequeña se acercó a entregarle a Serena un ramo de flores y ella sonrió sinceramente agradecida y le dio las gracias en árabe.

-Me has impresionado -admitió Darien.

-Bueno, no es para tanto -comentó Serena con timidez-. Me compré un diccionario en Londres y me he aprendido unas cuantas palabras.

A continuación, un consejero ministerial les dio la bienvenida con un discurso entusiasta y, al finalizar, apareció una inmensa limusina blanca que paró junto a los príncipes herederos. Cuando se pusieron en pie, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza que a Serena le era muy conocida.

-En tu honor, los músicos han elegido una pieza compuesta por un compositor inglés -le explicó Darien.

-Se llama Chanson de Matin -contestó Serena emocionada-. Era una de las piezas preferidas de mi madre.

-No tenía ni idea de que supieras tanto de música clásica.

-En mi casa no había televisión y mi madre nos mantenía a mi hermano y a mí ocupados por las noches con el piano... hasta que a mi padre le pareció que nos lo pasábamos demasiado bien y lo vendió.

-Menudo canalla.

-A mi madre le destrozó aquel detalle y yo me prometí a mí misma que algún día tendría un piano y podría tocar todo lo que me diera la gana -rió Serena.

En el interior de la limusina, había aire acondicionado y Serena alargó las piernas y suspiró encantada mientras Darien estudiaba su delicado perfil y se decía que, además de tener un carácter independiente que le encantaba, su mujer tenía una sorprendente sensibilidad.

Cuanto más sabía sobre aquella mujer, más quería saber. Serena era como un cuadro que nunca pierde su atractivo. El elegante traje de chaqueta que había elegido para la ocasión era propio de una mujer de su sorprendente belleza. En muchos aspectos, no dejaba de sorprenderlo y siempre agradablemente.

Llegados a aquel punto, Darien recordó el amargo incidente del collar de diamantes y no pudo evitar tensarse disgustado.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Serena-. ¿Y eso? -añadió al ver una inmensa fotografía de ella y de Darien en una valla publicitaria.

-Es el anuncio de nuestra boda -le informó Darien con frialdad-. Todo el país lo celebrará con nosotros y será un día de fiesta popular.

Serena tragó saliva y se preguntó por qué Darien la estaba tratando de manera tan distante. ¿Sería que no quería volver a casarse con ella? Tener que casarse dos veces con una mujer a la que no se amaba tenía que ser insoportable.

La capital del país, Jabil, resultó ser una ciudad de amplias avenidas con árboles y edificios modernos situados junto a preciosas mezquitas y a maravillosas casas con jardín, tiendas estupendas y hoteles de nivel internacional.

-Nuestra boda será tradicional -le explicó Darien, temiendo que su novia europea sufriera un choque cultural -. Los festejos empiezan esta noche y terminarán mañana por la tarde. No volveremos a vernos hasta que comience la ceremonia.

A Serena no le hizo ninguna gracia que la separaran de él tan pronto.

-¿Y tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Al detectar el pánico de su voz, Darien la miró los ojos y la tomó de la mano.

-Es la tradición y me parece que nosotros ya nos hemos saltado unas cuantas reglas, ¿no te parece? Normalmente, los festejos duran tres días y nosotros los hemos reducido a uno y medio por la apretada agenda de mi padre.

-Pero yo aquí no conozco a nadie... -se lamentó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todos en mi familia hablan inglés y se van a portar de maravilla contigo –le prometió Darien-. Mi familia está muy aliviada porque, por fin, he encontrado esposa.

-¿Aliviada? -preguntó Serena confusa.

-Por lo visto, mi padre nunca me ha presionado para que me casara porque creía que era la mejor manera de que, algún día, eligiera una mujer de mi gusto. Sin embargo, al ver que no tenía ninguna prisa por contraer matrimonio, había comenzado a preocuparse.

En aquel momento, Serena se acordó de Beryl y se preguntó cuántas personas sabrían que Darien estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué era lo que tanto preocupaba al rey?

-Como ya te darás cuenta, mi padre es bastante pesimista y creía que, aunque me casara, tardaría años en tener un heredero. Por eso, al decirle que me había casado y que estaba esperando un hijo se ha mostrado encantado.

Serena sonrió mortificada.

-¿Qué le has contado a tu padre?

-La verdad.

Serena lo miró consternada.

-Entonces, le has contado que... ¿qué le has contado exactamente?

-Que me acosté con una virgen -contestó Darien-. ¿Qué querías que le contara? - añadió como si aquella pregunta le pareciera de lo más extraña.

-¡Pero esa información era entre tú y yo, no para que la fueras contando por ahí! - se sonrojó Serena.

-Quería asegurarme de que mi padre no te echara a ti la culpa de nada, de que entendiera que el único responsable de esta situación era yo y así ha sido.

Serena tomó aire e intentó disimular su vergüenza.

La limusina y el resto de vehículos que la acompañaban enfilaron la autopista en dirección al palacio Ahmet, domicilio de la familia real Dhemení desde el siglo VIL Mientras admiraba las dunas de arena que los rodeaban, a Serena se le ocurrió algo muy desagradable.

-No le habrás contado a tu padre lo del robo, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás de broma? -contestó Darien con frialdad-. Mi padre te tiene por una mujer sin tacha.

-Darien, no he vuelto a hablar de este tema contigo en mucho tiempo con la esperanza de que, a medida que me fueras conociendo, te dieras cuenta de que soy incapaz de robar nada. Por Dios, ¿es que todavía no me conoces? ¡Yo no robé aquella joya ni jamás toqué aquel estúpido broche!

-¡Por favor, no me grites!

-¡Te grito porque eres un cabezota que se niega a oír otra versión de los hechos! - exclamó Serena indignada-. Es mi reputación lo que está en juego en estos momentos y tengo derecho a defenderme. Yo no he robado nada en mi vida

-No creo que sea este el momento de hablar de este tema.

-Pues yo, sí -insistió Serena-. Por lo visto, en Strathcraig están convencidos de que lady Mimet me tendió una encerrona porque se había dado cuenta de que te sentías atraído por mí. Por desgracia, no tengo ni idea de por qué la testigo mintió y dijo que me había visto meter el diamante en mi taquilla, pero ahora lo importante es que eres mi marido y... ¡en lugar de repetirme hasta la saciedad que me respetas y que me protegerás toda la vida, deberías hacer algo útil y limpiar mi nombre!

Darien se quedó mirándola lívido.

¿Cómo era posible que Serena creyera que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la versión de que era una ladrona como si tal cosa? Claro que no, le habría encantado poder defenderla, pero, tal y como habían ocurrido las cosas, parecía bastante evidente que Serena había robado aquel diamante.

Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que había ocurrido el incidente, se le presentaba la posibilidad de que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera, de que el robo hubiera sido falso y se hubiera montado con el único propósito de desacreditarla.

Tendría que reflexionar sobre aquella posibilidad.

En aquel momento, un lacayo abrió la puerta del coche y Darien bajó. Se encontró con el primer ministro, que le hizo una profunda reverencia. A continuación, la niñera le entregó a Darien a su hijo y éste esperó con el niño en brazos a que Serena saliera de la limusina.

Serena todavía estaba temblando de pies a cabeza después del arrebato de cólera que se había apoderado de ella cuando una mujer de casi treinta años se acercó a ellos y Darien se la presentó como su hermana Hotaru.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar -la saludó Hotaru con una gran sonrisa-. Quiero que sepas que estamos encantados ante la inminencia de vuestra boda.

A continuación, se formó un corro de personas que querían ver a Endimion, que dormitaba en brazos de su padre.

-Mi hermano procederá ahora a llevar a vuestro hijo a conocer al rey. Tú conocerás a mi padre en la boda -les explicó Hotaru-. Ahora debes venir conmigo.

Serena miró de soslayo a su marido, deseando poder tener cinco minutos a solas con él para hablar tranquilamente del desagradable incidente del robo, pero era consciente de que era imposible.

-Tienes una sorpresa -le anunció Hotaru encantada mientras cruzaban un inmenso vestíbulo de suelos de mármol y entraban en un pasaje que parecía conducir a una zona moderna del palacio-. Espero que te guste porque Darien se ha tomado todo tipo de molestias.

-¿Una sorpresa? -preguntó Serena confusa, con la mente todavía en la discusión que acababa de tener con Darien.

-No te puedo contar nada más para no estropearla -sonrió su cuñada- Debes esperar aquí a que te traigan a Endimion.

-¿Van a tardar mucho?

-Una media hora como mucho -contestó Hotaru abriendo la puerta de una estancia con expresión expectativa en el rostro.

Al entrar en la habitación, preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa, Serena vio a un hombre junto a la ventana y lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Samuel?

-Sí, soy yo... -contestó su hermano con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos, cruzó la habitación corriendo y lo abrazó, llena de dicha y felicidad.

**Bueno despues de todo no es tan bestia le trajo a su hermano que lindo me encanto que sere al fin defendiera su inocencia ante el supuesto robo...**

**Pd: amigas ya tengo listo el nuevo libro "Fuego en dos Corazones"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

PASÓ un buen rato antes de que Serena y Samuel dejaran de hacerse preguntas el uno al otro a toda velocidad.

-No conozco en persona a tu marido, pero hemos hablado por teléfono. Darien contrató los servicios de varios detectives para que me buscaran. Por lo visto, hablaron con toda la gente que me había conocido y en un momento dado uno de mis profesores del colegio mencionó que yo siempre decía que quería ir a la universidad a estudiar biología marina.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Ahora, estoy terminando el doctorado, pero lo estoy haciendo mientras trabajo en un proyecto en el extranjero y los detectives no han podido dar conmigo hasta anteayer. He venido todo lo rápido que he podido.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que estés aquí -se maravilló Serena.

-Debería haber vuelto a casa hace mucho tiempo para asegurarme de que estabas bien -se disculpó Samuel.

-Papá no te habría dejado entrar.

-Quiero que sepas que, cuando me fui, llamaba a menudo, pero él nunca me dejaba hablar contigo.

-No tenía ni idea de que hubieras llamado.

-Me enteré de la muerte de mamá un año después de que sucediera y fue por casualidad, hablando con un compañero del colegio -añadió Samuel apesadumbrado-. Me sentí muy culpable al darme cuenta de que no había podido despedirme de ella al no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarme a papá.

-Mamá te echaba de menos, pero era feliz de que tuvieras tu propia vida. Si hubieras llegado a enfrentarte directamente con papá, la habrías destrozado.

Samuel asintió.

En aquel momento, llegó la niñera de Endimion y Samuel tomó a su sobrino en brazos y sonrió encantado.

-Tengo en brazos al futuro rey...

Serena y Samuel comieron juntos en el lujoso apartamento compuesto por varias suites que ocupaba Serena en el palacio.

Después de la comida, Samuel fue a conocer a Darien y a prepararse para la fiesta de despedida de soltero que iba a tener lugar aquella noche. Mientras, ella se reunía con un montón de mujeres de la familia del príncipe, entre las que se encontraban otra hermana, unas cuantas tías abuelas, varias tías, e innumerables primas.

Durante toda la velada, escuchó cómo todas se deshacían en elogios hacia su marido y esperó, en vano, que alguna le hablara de una mujer llamada Beryl.

Cuando se metió en la cama, consciente de que todavía le quedaban muchas horas para volver a ver a Darien, no pudo evitar preguntarse si seguiría enfadado con ella.

Al día siguiente, nada más amanecer, le llevaron un delicioso desayuno a la cama y no había hecho más que terminarlo cuando su cuñada Hotaru fue a buscarla para conducirla a la parte más antigua del palacio.

-La novia recibe ahora todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza -le explicó Hotaru encantada-. Debes relajarte y disfrutar. Te lo vas a pasar fenomenal.

El palacio Ahmet, que parecía una fortaleza por fuera, por dentro era un enorme laberinto compuesto por amplios pasillos y tranquilos patios. Tenía varios minaretes y preciosos jardines y los edificios estaban unidos a través escaleras de piedra y pasarelas aéreas.

Hotaru la condujo a un antiquísimo baño que había formado parte del harén del palacio en tiempos remotos. Tras dejarla un rato en una sauna, aparecieron dos terapeutas que le administraron una fina película de algas por todo el cuerpo.

-Es buenísimo para la piel -le dijo su cuñada.

Serena rió al imaginarse lo que diría Darien si la viera convertida en un monstruo marino. Sin embargo, era cierto que, cuando le quitaron la mascarilla seca, su piel estaba más suave que nunca.

A continuación, le lavaron en el pelo con un preparado de hierbas y la esteticista del palacio le hizo una mascarilla facial, le depiló las cejas y la deleitó con otros muchos tratamientos de belleza.

Serena le preguntó a Hotaru cómo podía ponerse en contacto con Darien y Hotaru le explicó que solamente por teléfono, así que Serena le escribió un mensaje de texto al móvil.

«Perdón».

En sus habitaciones privadas, Darien recibió el mensaje mientras le daban un masaje y llamó inmediatamente a su mujer.

-¿Serena...?

-Ayer me enfadé mucho, pero no debería haberte gritado.

-No, te equivocas. Verte tan furiosa me ha hecho pensar que voy a investigar lo que me has dicho -contestó Darien.

Encantada de que, por fin, Darien la apoyara, Serena se sintió increíblemente aliviada, pero decidió insistir.

-Darien, yo quiero que me creas porque confías en mí y no porque hayas hecho investigaciones.

-Hoy nos casamos y te aseguro que ahora mismo no estoy pensando en las investigaciones sino en ti.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué estás pensando exactamente?

-En cómo te voy a hacer el amor esta noche.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión y sintió un una punzada de deseo entre las piernas.

-Me sorprendes porque no me has vuelto a tocar desde antes de que naciera Endimion.

-¡Eso ha sido una muestra de respeto! -se defendió Darien.

-¿Tan culpable te sientes por lo que pasó en el castillo aquel día?

-No... De hecho, pienso en aquello constantemente -admitió Darien-. Recuerdo perfectamente nuestra pasión...

-Eso me gusta -contestó Serena con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

-Pues a mí me frustra, pero esta noche, por fin, podré resarcirme de casi un año de duchas frías.

-¿Un año? -se sorprendió Serena-. ¿Me estás diciendo que... o sea que... que no te has acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde entonces?

-Por supuesto que no.

Encantada, Serena apretó con tanta fuerza el teléfono móvil, que se sorprendió de que no se rompiera.

-Eso me gusta todavía más -contestó-. Por cierto y cambiando de tema aunque este me encanta, te quería dar las gracias por haberme traído a mi hermano. Ha sido el regalo más maravilloso que jamás podrías haberme hecho.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado la sorpresa -sonrió Darien-. Serena, te tengo que dejar, mi padre me está esperando -se despidió.

Serena colgó el teléfono.

Darien no se había vuelto a acostar con una mujer desde que había compartido con ella aquella maravillosa pasión. Aquello la hizo sentirse increíblemente especial y, por primera vez, tuvo la sensación de que aquel hombre era suyo.

Después de comer, se echó una pequeña siesta y, cuando se despertó, se organizó en torno a ella un revuelo de actividad increíble.

Volvieron a lavarle el pelo hasta que el agua salió completamente limpia, la sumergieron en un baño de esencias florales y le masajearon el cuerpo entero con aceites maravillosos.

Mientras la peinaban, le hicieron la manicura y le hicieron en los pies y en las manos dibujos de henna que simbolizaban felicidad y salud. Para terminar, una maquilladora profesional se hizo cargo de su rostro.

A continuación, le entregaron unas medias de encaje y una combinación de seda de tacto sensual. Fue la única ropa interior que le dieron. Cuando se la hubo puesto detrás de un biombo, ante las risas de las presentes por su exceso de pudor, le mostraron unos impresionantes zapatos ornamentados con piedras y, por fin, le ayudaron a ponerse un fabuloso vestido de pedrería en tonos azules.

-Estás impresionante -le dijo Hotaru sinceramente mientras las demás mujeres allí reunidas hacían comentarios igual de positivos y aplaudían encantadas.

Serena se miró al espejo y realmente le gustó lo que vio porque había adquirido una apariencia muy exótica.

-Ha llegado el momento de que la novia reciba sus regalos -le anunció Hotaru cuando llegaron varias cajas.

-No tenía ni idea de que me iban a hacer regalos. Yo no le he comprado nada a nadie -se lamentó Serena.

-Tú le has dado al príncipe lo más preciado que le podías dar: un hijo –comentó una mujer mayor-. Le has proporcionado un príncipe heredero en el primer año de casados. Eso es toda una bendición.

Serena observó anonadada cómo de la primera caja sacaban una corona de oro y su cuñada se la colocaba con gran ceremonia.

-Esto es regalo directo de mi padre. Perteneció a Selene, su primera mujer, de la que él estaba profundamente enamorado y que murió al dar a luz a Darien.

También le regalaron un collar de esmeraldas con pulsera y pendientes a juego.

-Éste es el regalo de mi hermano -le aclaró Hotaru-. Lo han diseñado especialmente para ti. Es obvio que mi hermano te adora.

Serena bajó la mirada y, en ese momento, otra mujer se acercó a Hotaru y le dijo algo al oído.

-Beryl dice que ha llegado el momento -anunció Hotaru.

Serena sólo oyó «Beryl dice». Inmediatamente, sus ojos celestes se fijaron en la atractiva mujer que tenía ante sí. Desde luego, era increíblemente bonita. Tenía ojos almendrados, piel del color de la miel y una preciosa melena de rizos pelirrojos.

-Te has quedado lívida... no te pongas nerviosa -le dijo su cuñada malinterpretando su malestar.

Serena se apresuró a decirse que seguramente Beryl era un nombre común en aquel lugar y que aquella mujer no tenía por qué ser la Beryl de la que Darien estaba enamorado.

El vestíbulo central del palacio estaba lleno de gente esperándola. Mientras pasaba entre la multitud, Serena vio a su hermano, que sonrió satisfecho y, al final, vio a Darien, ataviado con un espectacular uniforme militar negro y escarlata, con una espada que le colgaba a un lado.

Estaba magnífico.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Darien la tomó de la mano y el responsable religioso pasó a celebrar la boda en árabe y en inglés.

-Ahora vas a conocer a mi padre -anunció Darien al terminar la ceremonia.

Efectivamente, a continuación condujo a su esposa a una sala privada donde los esperaba el rey Mamoru, que resultó ser un hombre alto y corpulento, de rostro muy serio.

A través de Darien, porque el rey no hablaba inglés, el monarca le dijo a Serena lo contento que estaba de que su hijo la hubiera elegido como esposa porque bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para darse cuenta de que era una mujer de gran corazón y le dio las gracias por haber dado a luz a Endimion, que habría de ser la alegría de su vejez.

Serena aceptó el cumplido encantada y, a continuación, se dirigió con Darien al enorme salón donde iba a tener lugar la cena. Hubo danzas populares, se leyeron poemas y los novios bebieron miel con agua de rosas.

Antes de empezar a cenar, Darien le indicó a Serena que podía cambiarse de ropa y la condujeron a una habitación donde le esperaba un precioso y mucho más cómodo vestido blanco y una tiara de perlas.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el salón, Darien no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

-Estás preciosa -le confesó.

Después de la cena, compuesta por todo tipo de platos delicados y exóticos, le presentaron a Serena a un montón de dignatarios y personas notables del país y, en un momento dado, Serena advirtió a una pareja que se estaba peleando al fondo del salón y reconoció a la joven que había visto unas horas antes.

-¿Quién es aquella pareja de allí? -le preguntó a su marido.

Darien siguió la dirección de su mirada y se tensó.

-Son mi hermana de leche y su marido -contestó.

-¿Qué es una hermana de leche?

-Cuando mi madre murió, la madre de Beryl me amamantó.

Serena palideció.

Así que era ella, era la Beryl de la que Darien estaba enamorado. Serena sintió que se le formaba un horrible nudo en la garganta y que los ojos le picaban.

Al percibir su zozobra, Darien la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y, obviamente, tenemos que hablar de este asunto, pero no es éste el momento -le dijo comenzando a bailar-. Te prometo que nos iremos pronto y hablaremos.

Mientras bailaban, Serena no pudo evitar mirar a Beryl en un par de ocasiones y se preguntó si Darien se estaría dando cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Al salir del palacio para subirse a una limusina que los estaba esperando, los invitados los despidieron con pétalos de rosa y arroz.

-¿Adonde vamos? -quiso saber Serena.

-A Zurak, al palacio de mi abuelo -contestó Darien-. Endimion llegará mañana, no te preocupes. Ahora que estamos solos, quiero hablar contigo.

Serena sabía perfectamente de lo que iba a hablar y bajó la mirada. A Darien no le apetecía nada tener aquella conversación, pero sabía que era necesaria, así que tomó aire y se lanzó.

-Hace un tiempo te dije que estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? -contestó sonriendo y diciendo adiós a la gente congregada para despedirlos.

-Tal y como ahora sabes, me refería a Beryl.

Serena se tensó.

-No te lo tendría que haber dicho.

-No pasa nada, es imposible que supieras entonces que te ibas a casar con una mujer con memoria de elefante -intentó bromear Serena al borde de las lágrimas.

-No debería habértelo dicho porque me he dado cuenta de que jamás la amé - añadió Darien-. No estoy enamorado de ella y nunca lo he estado. He pensado mucho en este asunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente estaba encaprichado.

-¿De verdad?

¿Pero por quién la tomaba? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle algo así? ¿Se creía que era tonta o qué?

Serena intentó ponerse en el pellejo de Darien y comprendió que estuviera intentando no darle importancia al asunto contándole una mentirijilla para no tener que admitir la cruel realidad, así que decidió fingir y seguirle la corriente.

-No tienes necesidad de volver a pensar en este asunto. Jamás -concluyó Darien.

-No lo haré -prometió Serena.

Un helicóptero los llevó al palacio de Zurak, situado en un oasis de palmeras en medio del desierto que parecía un espejismo.

-Cuando mis antepasados eran nómadas, pasaban aquí el verano. Mi abuelo conoció aquí a mi abuela cuando ella le llevó agua del pozo. Se enamoraron inmediatamente. Mi bisabuelo pidió la mano de mi abuela a su padre y se casaron –rió Darien agarrándola de la mano-. La vida entonces era mucho más sencilla que ahora.

-Sí, siempre y cuando no fueras tú a la que le tocara sacar agua del pozo -comentó Serena.

-En todos los grandes poemas, se retrata a los hombres de Oriente como a los más románticos del mundo -le informó Darien-. Quiero que sepas que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí.

Serena pensó que aquello había sido porque la deseaba, no porque la amara, pero se mordió la lengua. ¿Acaso creía Darien que había olvidado que cada vez que la había tocado se había arrepentido? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella se acordaba de que le había propuesto matrimonio porque se sentía culpable por haberle arrebatado la virginidad?

Bueno, ahora sus vidas estaban en otro nivel, se habían casado y estaban intentando que las cosas salieran bien. Era obvio que Darien era un hombre inteligente y pragmático y estaba intentando hacerla sentir a gusto a su lado. El cortejo y los cumplidos eran parte del espectáculo.

Serena se preguntó si importaba realmente que fuera una farsa por parte de Darien. Aunque él no la amara, ella sí lo amaba y también quería que la relación funcionara.

En un patio en el que había una fuente en el centro, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó lentamente, hasta hacerla sentir mareada y excitada.

Agarrados de la mano, subieron por una escalera de mármol blanco y, al llegar ante una enorme puerta, Darien tomó a Serena en brazos.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido... pareces recién salida de un cuento de hadas -le dijo entrando en la habitación y depositándola en una cama con dosel.

Al tumbarse y mirar hacia arriba, Serena vio que el techo estaba pintado con todas las estrellas del universo.

-Qué bonito -suspiró.

-Sí, desde esa cama se ve el mundo entero -contestó Darien desprendiéndose de la casaca militar-. Sin embargo, me temo que tú no vas a tener tiempo de fijarte mucho en el mapa de las estrellas hasta mañana por la mañana -sonrió volviéndola a besar.

-¿Es una promesa? -dijo Serena completamente excitada.

-Ven aquí...

Serena se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, que le quitó delicadamente la tiara de perlas, le bajó la cremallera del vestido, que cayó al suelo, y la abrazó por detrás.

-Es usted perfecta, alteza -suspiró acariciándole los pezones y haciéndola estremecerse de placer.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su hombro, momento que Darien aprovechó para besarla en el cuello.

-¿Alteza? -repitió Serena algo confusa.

-Princesa, mi princesa, mi preciosa princesa -contestó Darien-. El título es regalo de mi padre.

Darien le estaba quitando la camisola de seda, que al deslizarse por su piel iba dejando un reguero de pasión sin límites y Serena sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna que la hizo estremecerse pues nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte.

-No me lo esperaba.

-Te lo mereces, tú te lo mereces todo eso y mucho más -contestó Darien con voz ronca-. Has pasado mucho desde que yo entré en tu vida, aziz.

-No todo ha sido malo -admitió Serena.

-Todo debería haber sido bueno -dijo Darien quitándose la camisa.

Serena no se podía concentrar en la conversación porque Darien la había vuelto a depositar en la cama y la estaba acariciando con tanto cariño, como si fuera una diosa, que la cota de placer era increíble.

-Esta noche es para ti, para que disfrutes -dijo Darien lamiéndole los pechos-. Estoy a tu servicio.

Serena sintió que se derretía y, al mirarlo a los ojos, el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. Le vibraba todo el cuerpo y, cuando Darien volvió a apoderarse de su boca y comenzó a recorrer toda su anatomía con absoluta devoción, Serena comprendió lo que era hacer el amor de verdad.

Darien deslizó su lengua por su tripa y sus caderas, le separó las piernas y se concentró en el centro de su feminidad, haciendo que Serena disfrutara más allá de lo que jamás habría imaginado posible.

-Ahora... -le dijo tomándola de las caderas e introduciéndose en su cuerpo-. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso...

-Oh, Darien... -murmuró Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

Sorprendiéndola, Darien le dio la vuelta, la colocó de rodillas y volvió a penetrarla por detrás. Aquello desconcertó a Serena, que, sin embargo, pronto se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de sentirlo dentro y se dedicó a gozar.

Juntos alcanzaron un climax explosivo y, cuando Serena abrió los ojos, se encontró entre los brazos de Darien, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-No quiero separarme nunca de ti. Qué suerte hemos tenido de encontrarnos, aziz- Saciada y encantada, llena de amor y de gozo, sin embargo Serena estaba perpleja ante un hecho que había tenido lugar mientras hacían el amor.

-¿Te has puesto preservativo? -le preguntó a Darien.

-Sí, no quiero volver a dejarte embarazada.

-¿Y eso? Yo creía que aquí os gustaba tener muchos hijos.

-No podría volver a soportar verte dar a luz. Me da mucho miedo que te ocurra algo -confesó Darien.

Serena sonrió encantada, pues durante semanas había creído que Darien la valoraba, sobre todo, por su capacidad de darle hijos y ahora le acababa de demostrar que no era así.

-¿Eso es por lo que le ocurrió a tu madre? Hotaru me lo ha contado.

-Sí, yo no te quise contar nada mientras estabas embarazada porque me pareció de mal gusto.

A pesar de que lo estaba pasando fatal, había conseguido guardarse sus miedos para él, no los había descargado sobre ella.

Aquella prudencia y aquel tacto emocionaron sinceramente a Serena, que ahora que había comprendido que Darien se había preocupado seriamente por su salud había decidido que quería tener, por lo menos, dos hijos más.

-Ésta es nuestra noche de bodas y la conversación se está poniendo demasiado seria, ¿no? -dijo Darien besándola de nuevo.

-Tú siempre eres serio -contestó Serena.

-Durante estas semanas que vamos a estar juntos, te darás cuenta de que hay otros aspectos de mi personalidad que no conoces.

-¿Semanas? ¿Vamos a estar juntos unas cuantas semanas?

-Sí, seis para ser exactos -sonrió Darien.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Serena encantada.

-Bueno, me parece obvio que tienes que aprender muchas cosas de protocolo y de historia de mi país y, ¿qué mejor profesor que yo? Tampoco estaría mal que aprendieras un poco más de árabe, ¿no? También te puedo enseñar a bailar y a montar a caballo...

-Y yo seré una alumna ejemplar...

-¡Pues todavía queda lo mejor! Por las noches, me enseñarás tú a mí lo que te gusta y yo te enseñaré lo que me gusta a mí -añadió Darien acariciándole de manera inequívoca la cadera.

-No sé si con todas esas actividades que me tienes preparadas voy a tener fuerzas... -bromeó Serena.

-¡Ya sacaremos tiempo, aziz! Aunque nos tengamos que quedar aquí para siempre

**vaya al fin Darien comienza a valorar a Sere pero sera cierto que no ama a Beryl**

**mañana gran final!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La inocente Novia del Jeque**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

LOS delicados dedos de Serena acariciaban las teclas del piano, arrancándole unas notas preciosas que invadían el salón y salían al pasillo, donde el personal de servicio escuchaba extasiado.

-Si no te hubieras casado con Darien y te hubieras convertido en una esposa y madre devota, podrías haber sido una gran concertista -observó Samuel arrellanándose en su butaca mientras se tomaba una limonada.

Serena sonrió.

Habían abierto las puertas correderas de cristal y entraba en el salón el sol y el aroma del jardín. Levantándose del piano, fue a ver qué tal estaba Squeak, que dormitaba tranquilo, y se sentó junto al carrito de Endimion.

-No toco tan bien.

-Claro que sí, pero has decidido que preferías convertirte en princesa, tener varios palacios, legiones de criados y un estupendo piano de cola -bromeó su hermano.

-Todos los bienes materiales me dan igual, lo único importante es que soy feliz - sonrió Serena.

Samuel sonrió también y se despidió de su hermana para volver a Londres. Era el tercer fin de semana que iba a visitarlos en dos meses, desde que Darien le había entregado un billete abierto que podía utilizar siempre que quisiera.

Desde que habían vuelto del desierto, Serena se había hecho muy amiga de Hotaru y lo cierto era que toda la familia de Darien la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

A veces, se le hacía increíble pensar que ya llevaba dos meses viviendo en Dhemen. Las primeras semanas, aquellas que habían pasado en Zurak sin separarse ni un solo momento, habían sido pura gloria, semanas en las que la pasión desenfrenada había convertido los días en noches y las noches en días.

Nadie hubiera creído jamás que Darien no estaba enamorado de su mujer porque era el centro de su vida... y no solamente en la cama. Darien la había llevado al desierto a ver atardecer y allí le había leído maravillosos poemas de Kahlil Gibran.

Era raro el día en el que llegaba a casa sin un regalo para ella o para el niño. A veces, sólo era una sencilla flor, un libro o un juguete y otras una joya, pero lo cierto era que Darien era increíblemente generoso con ella.

Darien le había hablado de la férrea disciplina que le habían impuesto en la escuela militar en la que había estudiado y de cómo le había sorprendido la libertad total de la que había disfrutado en Harvard. Serena entendía mejor ahora las fuerzas que habían influido en forjar su carácter reservado.

Durante una visita a un campamento beduino, lo había visto participar en un baile con espadas y en una carrera de camellos y le había encantado ver aquel lado salvaje de su temperamento volátil, que normalmente mantenía bajo control.

En aquella ocasión, habían pasado la noche en una tienda cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras antiguas y Darien le había hecho el amor de manera apasionada sobre ellas. Al día siguiente, lo había acompañado a hacer volar a su halcón, que volaba muy alto, y Darien le había dicho que así era como ella lo hacía sentir cuando hacían el amor.

Serena estaba completamente enamorada de su marido e intentaba no pensar demasiado a menudo en ello porque se entristecía al pensar que él no estaba enamorado de ella. Intentaba no recordar lo que le había dicho el día de su boda sobre que ya no estaba enamorado de Beryl.

Suponía que jamás le habría confesado su amor a su hermana de leche y, aunque era feliz a su lado, lo cierto era que una pequeña parte de su corazón se sentía profundamente herido.

Por eso, intentaba estar siempre perfecta, comportarse constantemente como la mujer ideal, se tomaba muchas molestias para que su apariencia fuera perfecta y había puesto mucho esmero en ser una buena compañera de cama.

A juzgar por cómo Darien tomaba un avión desde Londres para estar con ella apenas un par de horas antes de volver a tenerse que ir por motivos de trabajo, en ese aspecto no tenía queja.

-¿Serena...? -la llamó Darien desde la puerta.

Serena levantó la mirada ansiosa, lo miró y salió corriendo a recibirlo. Al llegar junto a él, Darien la tomó en brazos, como solía hacer, pero no la besó como de costumbre sino que la dejó en el suelo y la miró muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Serena.

-Mimet Anstruther está aquí -contestó Darien-. Quiere hablar contigo para pedirte perdón.

-¿Lady Mimet? -se sorprendió Serena-. ¿Pedirme perdón a mí? ¿Y eso?

-Ann Stevens confesó ayer que Mimet la sobornó para que pusiera el colgante de diamantes en tu taquilla y luego dijera que te había visto ponerlo a ti -le explicó Darien-. Temiendo que su falso testigo cediera ante la presión de mis investigaciones, Mimet cometió el error de amenazar a Ann, que sintiéndose acorralada entró en pánico y confesó todo.

-Entonces, ¿mi nombre ha quedado limpio?

-Por supuesto.

Serena sonrió encantada.

-¿Y para qué quiere verme?

-La voy a llevar a juicio. Sabe que conmigo no tiene nada que hacer porque no me inspira la más mínima compasión, así que ha decidido hablar contigo por si tiene más suerte. Supongo que querrá despertar tu compasión. Recuerda que ella no tuvo ninguna contigo.

-No sé...

-Si no quieres recibirla, no tienes obligación.

-Sí, sí quiero verla, quiero que me cuente en persona por qué lo hizo, pero no quiero que entre en nuestro hogar -contestó Serena.

-No será necesario.

Darien la acompañó al edificio en el que estaban situadas las oficinas de palacio y la hizo pasar a una pequeña sala de audiencias. Una vez allí, Serena le indicó que prefería entrevistarse con Mimet a solas.

-Como quieras... -contestó Darien.

Su formalidad ofendió a Serena. Estaba encantada porque, por fin, su reputación había quedado impoluta y su inocencia demostrada y, sin embargo, su marido se mostraba como si hubiera muerto alguien.

Llevaron a Mimet ante ella. La aristócrata estaba visiblemente cansada y con toda la ropa arrugada por el viaje, nada que ver con Serena, que lucía fresca y espléndida un precioso conjunto en tonos turquesas y rosas con pendientes y collar de perlas.

-Alteza... -la saludó Mimet arrodillándose ante ella sin dudar-. Gracias por recibirme.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Mimet la miró con incredulidad.

-Obviamente, porque el príncipe Darien estaba enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué iba a ser?

Serena se quedó de piedra.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo también estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no podía soportar que tú te pusieras en medio.

-¿Estabas celosa?

-Vi al príncipe contigo en dos ocasiones, en la limusina aquel día que te recogimos y te llevamos a tu casa y el día que lo invité a tomar el té conmigo. Por cómo te miraba, me di cuenta rápidamente de que estaba enamorado de ti y tú ni siquiera te percatabas.

-Si no me podías ni ver, ¿por qué me pediste que te ayudara con los preparativos de la fiesta?

Mimet suspiró.

-Porque lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio. Quería que te acusaran de robo. Quería que dejaras de trabajar en el castillo y que te alejaras de Darien, pero te aseguro que no era nada personal.

-¿Ah, no? -la interrumpió Serena con sequedad.

-Claro que no -insistió Mimet-. Me dije que el fin justificaba los medios y que yo no tenía nada que hacer con el príncipe mientras tú siguieras por allí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer de todas maneras, de que el príncipe estaba completamente loco por ti, como demuestra que se haya casado finalmente contigo. Estoy metida en un buen lío. Tendré que vender mi propiedad del valle e irme porque todos se han enterado de lo que he hecho y me dan la espalda.

-No es culpa mía.

-No, pero, ¿de verdad crees que merezco ir a juicio? Después de todo, es obvio que el príncipe Darien se habría casado contigo aunque hubieras estado acusada de asesinato -observó Mimet con acidez-. Te pido perdón por haberme metido entre vosotros, te pido perdón por haberte acusado de algo que no habías hecho y por haber propiciado que perdieras el trabajo, pero también me siento en la obligación de hacerte notar que es obvio que nada de eso arruinó tus posibilidades sociales.

Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llamar a la guardia y hacerla echar de palacio por semejante osadía, pero había aprendido de Darien que había que mantener la calma con los inferiores.

-Ya he oído bastante -contestó Serena-. Vuelve a Inglaterra. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho, pero no te prometo nada.

Y, sin más, Serena se giró y salió de la sala de audiencias. Mientras volvía a sus habitaciones, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo convencida que estaba Mimet de que Darien estaba enamorado de ella.

Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué Darien se había mostrado tan frío con ella. Obviamente, al darse cuenta de su error al creerla una ladrona, había quedado anonadado y devastado. Darien era un hombre que se ponía el listón muy alto a sí mismo y Serena ya se había percatado de que era muy duro juzgándose.

De repente, oyó la voz de Darien y se preguntó con quién estaría hablando.

-Lo he estropeado todo -estaba diciendo su marido-. Lo he estropeado todo con Serena. ¿Cómo le voy a decir ahora que, en el fondo, me importaba un bledo que fuera una ladrona o no? Ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello. No me va a creer, pero te aseguro que es verdad.

Su confesor suspiró cuando Darien le acarició las orejas y se tumbó a sus pies, presto a dormir junto a su amo.

-Todo eso deberías decírmelo a mí y no a Squeak -dijo Serena.

Darien se giró sorprendido y se ruborizó.

-No sabía que fueras a tardar tan poco.

-No me apetecía mucho quedarme en compañía de Mimet -contestó Serena nerviosa-. He decidido que no quiero denunciarlas, ni a ella ni a Ann. Supongo que a Ann la habrás despedido, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece suficiente. Lo que quiero ahora es olvidarnos para siempre de este tema.

-No me puedo creer que vayas a dejar que Mimet salga impune después de lo que te ha hecho.

-Yo fui la víctima, pero tú fuiste la causa. La verdad es que no me extraña que la pobre fuera capaz de llegar hasta donde llegó por ti -contestó Serena observando divertida cómo Darien se sorprendía-. Se dejó llevar por un arrebato de rabia propio de una chiquilla que teme que le quiten al chico que le gusta.

-No imaginaba que fueras a tomártelo tan bien.

-Darien, quiero saber una cosa. ¿Estuviste alguna vez con ella?

-No, pero admito que ella me había dejado muy claro que quería algo conmigo y que en un par de ocasiones se me pasó por la cabeza -confesó Darien apretando los dientes-. Sin embargo, siempre mantuve la distancia y, últimamente, su franqueza me incomodaba.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad -murmuró Serena sinceramente-. Ahora entiendo por qué Mimet creía que tenía algo que hacer contigo y que yo se lo podía estropear.

-No deberías dejar que eso te influenciara, no deberías olvidar lo que te hizo.

-Tú no eres una mujer, Darien. Tú no entiendes.

Era cierto que, probablemente, Darien no lo entendiera, pero también era cierto que se estaba mostrando increíblemente sincero.

-Quiero pedirte perdón desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por haber dudado de tu palabra cuando te acusaron de robo. Yo...

-Ya está... todo está en orden -lo interrumpió Serena-. Mimet es una mujer muy lista y lo planeó todo para hacerme parecer culpable.

-Por favor, déjame terminar -insistió Darien.

Serena suspiró frustrada pues a ella le hubiera gustado hablar de algo mucho más importante.

-Me avergüenzo de que tú vinieras a buscarme para pedirme ayuda y de que yo no te creyera. Te dejé tirada. Te aseguro que esa culpa me acompañará hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Lo sé -murmuró Serena deseando que su marido no se tornara todo tan a pecho-. Darien, tú también eres humano.

Darien la miró los ojos.

-Te fuiste de casa sin dinero y sin ayuda. Te aseguro que los siete meses que tardé en encontrarte lo pasé muy mal, estaba realmente preocupado por tu bienestar.

Serena sonrió pensativa.

-¿Incluso antes de que te enteraras de que estaba embarazada?

-Sí... ahora comprendo que, al enterarme de que estabas embarazada, debería haber recapacitado. Eso me hace sentir todavía peor por no haber confiado en ti desde el principio -se avergonzó Darien.

Serena lo miró con decisión.

-Te perdono.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-Pero no puedes...

-¡Si yo digo que te perdono, te perdono!

-Sí, pero...

-¿Acaso no puedo decidir a quién perdono y a quién, no? -exclamó Serena, exasperada.

Darien palideció y apretó los dientes.

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó.

-Entonces, vas a tener que vivir con la idea de que te he perdonado -insistió Serena haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonreír-. No nos conocíamos bien cuando concebimos a nuestro hijo y ése fue el verdadero problema. Había entre nosotros una atracción física fortísima, pero no nos conocíamos de nada.

Darien se quedó pensativo.

-No se me había ocurrido verlo desde esa perspectiva. Tienes razón. Hace falta tiempo para confiar en otra persona. Desde que te vi, un deseo muy fuerte se apoderó de mí, era como un fuego que quemaba mi sentido común y mi control. Te veía y estaba perdido. Intenté luchar contra él, pero el fuego me atrapó y dio al traste con mis buenas intenciones.

-Yo tampoco te ayudé cuando te mentí y te dije que no era virgen. Por favor, deja de actuar como si solamente uno de nosotros fuera responsable de lo que sucedió.

Darien asintió y Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema y hablar del asunto que realmente tenía en la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato.

-El día de nuestra boda, me dijiste que no estabas enamorado de Beryl...

Darien la miró sorprendido.

-Así es.

-Sí, pero yo no te creí. En aquel momento, pensé que lo decías para hacerme feliz.

-Yo jamás te engañaría -le aseguró Darien con candor.

¡Así que era cierto, así que era verdad que no estaba enamorado de Beryl!

-A lo mejor, no soné muy convincente cuando te hablé de ella, pero me daba mucha vergüenza no haber estado nunca enamorado a mi edad y...

-¿Nunca? -exclamó Serena sorprendida.

-Hasta que te conocí. Cuando te conocí, me di cuenta de que las emociones que tú despertabas en mí eran mucho más fuertes de lo que yo jamás había sentido por ella. Entonces, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, de que había tomado la admiración por amor.

Serena lo agarró de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Darien la miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Quiere decir que creo que soñaba con Beryl para no tener que enfrentarme a la realidad de que no quería casarme.

-Eso ya da igual, lo importante es que cuando me leíste en el desierto todos aquellos poemas maravillosos estabas siendo romántico.

-Por supuesto.

-Estabas siendo romántico porque querías ser romántico y no porque creyeras que era lo que tenías que hacer durante nuestra luna de miel.

Darien la miró confundido.

-¡He sido tan boba! Si me hubieras dicho que me querías, yo te habría dicho que te quería también -añadió Serena desabrochándole la corbata.

-¿Entonces solamente tengo que decirte que te quiero? -contestó Darien con la respiración entrecortada.

-Sí, y yo te digo que yo también te quiero, ¿Qué te parece? Te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi en aquella moto cuando casi te llevaste a Squeak por delante.

A continuación, mirándose a los ojos, Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena sonreía encantada y ella se dio cuenca de que Darien estaba exultante de felicidad.

-Yo creo que yo también me enamoré de ti en aquel mismo instante. De verdad que no entiendo cómo puedes quererme cuando he cometido tantos errores -se lamentó Darien.

-Te quiero y punto.

-Yo creía que te habías casado conmigo solamente porque te habías quedado embarazada.

-Yo también creía que tú te habías casado conmigo por lo mismo.

-Pero la primera vez que te lo pedí, en el castillo, todavía no estabas embarazada - le recordó él.

-No, pero entonces creí que lo hacías porque te sentías culpable.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Admito que me sentía culpable, pero aquella propuesta nació del amor y del deseo. Desgraciadamente, aquel día no entendí a mi propio corazón y, cuando te acusaron de robo, me dejé llevar y eso me alejó de ti. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido, al cabo de unos días me habría dado cuenta de que eras la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero te decepcioné...

-No insistas en eso -lo reprendió Serena poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Te quiero tanto -dijo Darien besándola.

Dieciocho meses después, Serena estaba en la habitación de Endimion, que por fin se había quedado dormido.

Aquel día, los príncipes habían dado una gran fiesta para el personal de servicio y sus vecinos y todos lo habían pasado en grande. El rey Mamoru, que últimamente iba mucho por el castillo escocés en el que vivían su hijo y su nuera, se había reído de lo lindo con los payasos que habían contratado para entretener a los más pequeños.

Incluso los mellizos, Mamoru y Selene, que dormían apaciblemente en la habitación de al lado, había aguantado toda la fiesta.

Su llegada había sido una completa sorpresa y ahora los niños tenían dos meses y hacían las delicias de sus padres. Darien lo había pasado un poco mal durante el parto, pero pronto se había repuesto.

El último año y medio de casados había sido la gloria para Serena pues estaba segura de contar con el amor y la admiración de su marido y ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse constantemente por ser la esposa perfecta.

Su hermano Samuel había terminado el doctorado y estaba trabajando en un proyecto de conservación en el Golfo Pérsico, lo que le permitía ir a Dhemen a visitarla cuando quería.

Lo único que había empañado momentáneamente su felicidad había sido que no había podido hacer las paces con su padre. Kenji Tsukino le había devuelto sin abrir todas las cartas que le había enviado y había muerto repentinamente de un infarto seis meses atrás.

Samuel y ella habían ido a su entierro con la conciencia bien tranquila porque habían intentado hacer las paces con su progenitor.

Ahora, Serena disfrutaba y valoraba más que nunca del amor, la bondad y el apoyo que había encontrado en la familia de Darien.

-Tenemos dos niñeras y un montón de personal de servicio, pero, ¿por qué sabía yo que te iba a encontrar aquí? -sonrió Darien desde la puerta.

-Exactamente en el mismo lugar donde te encuentro yo a ti muchas veces —sonrió Serena-. ¿Se ha acostado ya tu padre? -añadió abrazándolo de la cintura y caminando a su lado hacia su dormitorio.

-Sí -contestó Darien-. Les he dicho a los payasos que tienen que volver para su cumpleaños porque hacía años que no veía reírse tanto mi padre. Muchas gracias - añadió mirándola con cariño-. A mi padre nunca le ha gustado viajar, pero tú le haces sentir tan a gusto en esta casa, que por eso viene tan a menudo.

-Me alegro.

-Me encanta estar casado contigo -sonrió Darien con voz ronca mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-¿De verdad? -contestó Serena con una sonrisa provocadora y femenina.

-Me vuelves loco -le aseguró Darien acariciándole las caderas.

-Yo también te quiero mucho -contestó Serena pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó y Serena se estremeció de deseo. A continuación, Darien le dijo lo feliz que era a su lado y cómo su vida no tendría sentido sin ella y sin los niños.

Serena lo escuchó mientras Squeak bostezaba sin parar pues ya había visto aquella escena muchas veces, así que se fue a dormir a su cesta, situada en la habitación de al lado.

**FIN**

**wow esta historia tuvo un lindo final aunque yo creo que lo perdono demasiado rapido jejeje **

**Pd: mañana las nuevas historias "Fuego en dos corazones" y "Otra oportunidad"**


End file.
